Undertale Q and A!
by I AM A ERROR
Summary: Hello! And welcome to my Q&A! The oldest one on this site! (Because i haven'tupdated this thing in years) inspired by Thriller Killer, Katya Playz, and Terrell 2.0! (Who's Q&A's are taken down unfortunetly )Any kind of ask is allowed. But more *ahem* Mature asks are discouraged. Current AUs! All the AU's that you request! ... Currenyly being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

Papyrus: WHY HELLO THERE HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THIS Q AND A

(Papyrus whispers to sans: SANS WHATS A Q AND A?)

Sans: it is where people ask us questions and we answer them.

Papyrus: REALY? NYEH HEH HEH THAT'S INTERESTING WHAT WOULD THEY WANT TO KNOW?

Sans: strange things pap strange things.

*I AM A ERROR teleports in*

Sans:hey kiddo are you ok?

I AM A ERROR: Hello Sans hello Papyrus. Oh hello reader. Hey Sans, Papyrus. Thanks for introducing them to this. I can handle it from here.

Papyrus: ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?

I AM A ERROR: Yes I am sure Papyrus.

Papyrus:OK HUMAN ME AND SANS ARE GOING TO GO TO THE STORE AND GET FOOD. BY.

Sans: by.

I AM ERROR: By…. anyway here are the rules.

NO HURTFUL COMMENTS ABOUT OTHER USERS QUESTIONS HAVE FUN

I AM ERROR: Well there are the rules we have the science arena here allowing us to do dares so ya ask and dare away!(Ps. Instead of saying I AM A ERROR to identify that im speaking it will just have IAE ok.)


	2. Question 1!

**Guest asked**

 **Sans and Papyrus: what's your favorite anime?**

* * *

Sans: well the only anime we watched were the ones Alphys showed us. and the only one he showed us was mew mew kissy something. but _tibia_ honest it was really boring.

Papyrus: SANS STOP WITH THE PUNS IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!

Alphys: (from the basement) It's Mew Mew: Kissy Cutey Sans! Also if you wanted to watch something else you could have asked.

Sans: i know but you were pretty _bonely_ at the time.

Papyrus: SAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSS!


	3. Question 2

**Guest asked**

 **Skeleton bros who are your parents?**

* * *

IAE: That is a very good question. Sans?

Sans: (sighs) well if i have to tell can you get papyrus out of the room so he doesn't hear?

IAE: Sure thing Sans. Hey Papyrus you can cook lunch to day.

Papyrus: REALY? WOWIE (runs off to the kitchen)

Sans: there he goes. to cook lunch at 4:00 in the morning.

IAE: Just saying I don't think Undyne's lessons are very good.

Sans: you're probably right on that. back to the question. me and papyrus both no nothing about our mom. dad said that soon after papyrus was born there was a fight between monster clans and she died trying to make peace between them. dad was…..well let's just say **it's rude to talk about someone who's listening**.

IAE: If he is a man of manners wouldn't he know that listening to others conversations is rude?

Sans:...good point.


	4. Questions 3-7

**Josho123 asked**

 **Sans Did you hear about the man who got his left arm and leg cut off?**

Papyrus: SANS DON'T YOU DARE.

Sans: well i wou-

Papyrus:SANS STOP RIGHT NOW

Sans:-ld like to say that he's all _right_ now. Papyrus:SAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSS! I AM GOING TO DISOWN YOU!

Sans:but they're dead….there's just nothing else to say.

Asgore Do you ever look up into the stars and wonder about life? More specifically Toriel? And how things would have worked out if she had never left? How tough decisions need to be made for the benefit of monster kind?

Asgore: Yes i used to look up in the sky and wonder about life and Toriel. Along with Chara and Asriel. But ever since me and Toriel, Asriel, and Chara got reunited I have stopped wondering about them. And if Toriel stayed with me the humans before Frisk would have probaly gotten to new home before they died.

Flowey: No they would have been KilLeD bY Me! Toriel was the only thing that stopped Me.

Chara: You wondered what life would be like if we didn't DiE?

Asriel: That's so sweet! I am sorry about what happened.

Asgore: It's all right my child.

Temmie hOI1!1!1!1!1!1!

Temmi:hOI1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!1!1!1!11!1!1!1!1!1!1

Undyne Fite me m8

Undyne:So you want to go punk? Fine let's go. NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*starts throwing spears everywhere*

IAE: UNDYNE STOP YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THIS HOUSE!

Undyne: So? You can instantly repair it.

IAE: Yes. But it is very tiring and I am using allot of energy to keep some bad guys in time prison.

Undyne: Fine. But this isn't over human!


	5. Question 8

**Star06 said**

 **Anyway, thank you Sans because you answered my** **first question…**

* * *

Sans: you're welcome. i guess that makes me a _head_ of the game.

Papyrus: SANS WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH HORRIBLE PUNS. AND THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!

Sans: i'm sorry pap that my jokes aren't that sansatonal. but come on pap you're smiling

Papyrus: I AM AND I HATE IT.

Sans: that does not even make sense.

Papyrus: I DON'T CARE!

Sans: ok paps.

Star06: Well, my next question is: What is the name of your father?

Sans: hey paps shouldn't you be cooking spaghetti right now?

Papyrus: I WAS GOING TO CHECK IF THE WATER WAS BURNING ALREADY SANS.*Papyrus goes into the kitchen*

IAE: Hey Sans before you answer the user's question do you know how Papyrus can burn water?

Sans: _tibia_ honest i have no idea how he does it.

Papyrus: SAAAAAANNNNNSSS!

Sans: any way his name is *whispers wing ding gaster*


	6. Question 9

**KyleHobo dares**

 **NGAAHHHHH Undyne! I dare you to destroy IAE's house and then suplex the whole world just because you can!**

Undyne:Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Finally a dare and it's for me! Let's go *starts throwing massive barrages of spears at the house*

IAE: *freezes spears in mid air just before they hit the house* Undyne what did I say about destroying houses. Don't or you will have a bad time.

Undyne: NGAHHHHHH FU-

IAE: UNDYNE PAPYRUS CAN HEAR YOU DON'T SWEAR OR AT LEAST CENSOR!

Undyne: FU*K CENSORSHIP AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME BECAUSE I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS ASKERS DARE!

Sans: hey undyne if you swear by paps one more time you will regret it.

IAE: Going on. (Sighes) Ok Undyne I will let you can beat me in the science arena.

Undyne: Fine then let's go punk.

Science Arena Undyne vs I AM A ERROR

Steven: Vote on who will win Undyne or I AM A ERROR!

Steven: Here are their stats

Undyne Attack 99 Defense 99 HoPe 23000 Description *You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!*

I AM A ERROR Attack ERROR value uncertain Defense ERROR value uncertain HoPe 1 Description *[REDACTED]

Steven: Here are the votes on who will win! Undyne has 9999 votes saying that she will win. I AM A ERROR has one vote saying he will win.

Announcer: Well after that extremely one sided vote let the match begin.

*Megalovania remixed by wisp x play's*

I AM A ERROR let's Undyne have the first turn.

Undyne launches millions of spears rapidly at I AM A ERROR.

The crowd gasps as I AM A ERROR dodges them all!

Announcer: This is incredible! I have never seen someone able to dodge so many spears at such a quick pace!

Undyne: WHAT HOW I THREW EVERY SPEAR I COULD DURING MY TURN! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO F-(remembers what Sans said)-UDGING DODGE THEM ALL SO EASILY?!

IAE: A experiment from long ago… But it is time to end this match.

Undyne: How? You can't possibly do 23000 damage in one turn. IAE procedes to attack with bones, gaster basters, energy spears, energy swords and hundreds of other attacks

Undyne **-22999** hp

I AM A ERROR holds out his hand to help Undyne up

Undyne accepts it.

Announcer: Soooo that was an interesting battle but in the end I AM A ERROR won and Undyne lost good by.


	7. Queston 10! (The big one O)

Guest asks

 **Do you guys know of AUs?**

* * *

IAE: Only me, Sans, and Gaster know about them. Some of the ones I know are Errortale, Underswap, Aftertale, Underfell, and my personal favorite Outertale.

 **Author do you ship Underswap Sans with Error Sans or Underfell Sans? **

I AM A ERROR: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I DO NOT SHIP UNDERSWAP SANS WITH ANYONE **ESPECIALLY NOT ERROR SANS**. I mean he and his army of alyes and alternate selves are the people I am keeping in time prison right now.

 **Also could you bring in AUs?**

IAE: Yes I could.

 **Undyne grab everyone and have UNDYNE'S BADASS STORY TIME! *insert epic music***

Undyne: Once upon a time there was a murderess human who had been killing everything in there path I met them in the middle of snowdin on my rounds. They where fighting two skeletons. Or as we know them as Sans and Papyrus. The human hit Sans and Papyrus caught him before he hit the ground. I started running over to help but before I even got there Papyrus healed Sans and made the human dust. The End :)

 **Alphys so do you think you and Undyne will ever marry?**

Alphys and Undyne: We already are.


	8. Question 11

IAE: Hello reader. I must say thank you. This is my first thing I ever did on and getting over 100 revews in a day! This is amazing so again thank you!

* * *

 **AkumaNoKiseki dares Chara you'll get loads of chocolates, but first, I dare you to sing Baby by Justin Bieber**

Chara: First of all how much chocolate?

IAE: Assuming loads means trucks that's two trucks full Chara. And i will add another truck load if you let Frisk, Sans, and Asriel listen to it.

Chara: Welp I'm sold. Hey Frisk, Sans, Asriel! Come down here.

IAE: (whispers to Sans on the way down) Sans record this so we can post this on the internet as a prank on Chara.

Sans: ok why? don't you have a phone?

IAE: Remember Chara used it as a shuriken.

Sans:ok.

Chara: Welp here it goes

Oh whoa

Oh whoa

Oh whoa

You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we would never ever ever be apart

Frisk: No don't tell me thet this is what I think it is.

Sans: if this is that song….

Asriel: Chara isn't singing….

Chara: Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like...

Frisk, Sans, and Asriel: NOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYY!

IAE: (from outside) HOW DO YOU SING THAT BAD!?*puts headphones on*

Chara: Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Frisk, Sans, and Asriel: JUST MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP! PLEASE!

Chara: Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Frisk, Sans, Asriel: *they pass out from the horrible song and Chara's horrible singing voice*

Chara: Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck, She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...) I'm gone

IAE: Chara the chocolate is outside…..*notices that Frisk, Sans, and Asriel are passed out and dying on the floor* Chara what did you do to them?

Chara:_/\\(-_-)/\\_ * jumps into chocolate*

IAE: Well if it was the music that caused it then this should work. *spider dance starts to play*

Frisk:(groan) That was horrible. Remind me to never let Chara sing again.

Sans: no one must hear her sing that again. (gives IAE the recording)

Asriel: I completely agree.


	9. Question 12

IAE: Before this chapter begins the only character i own is my OC I AM A ERROR all other characters belong to Toby Fox and there respective owners.

* * *

 **Guest**

 ***Floods the room with baby Papyrus's.***

* * *

IAE: Just saying this will only last for this chapter only. I DO NOT want to change 524 diapers!

Frisk: Aw come on there so cute!

IAE: I think you will forget that when the smell of 524 poopy diapers reaches your nose.

Frisk: But I thought monsters don't create any waist.

Sans: only at a young age because there magic isn't fully developed.

Frisk: Ok… But where will they go?

IAE: Back to their respective time lines.

Sans: wait you pulled them out of their time lines!*blue eye activates*

IAE: First of all it was the reviewer who did it. But to fix it I will send them back to their timelines a nanosecond after they left.

Sans: ok.

Papyrus: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GREAT PAPYRUS! SANS SEND THESE WONDERFUL FANS BACK TO THEIR HOMES NOW!

Sans: wait why paps? there basically baby you's.

Papyrus: BECAUSE THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GREAT PAPYRUS! THOUGH I GUSS WE COULD MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR THEM. *starts making spaghetti*

Sans: hey pap we should send these guys home now their parents are probaly worried right now.

Papyrus: OK SANS BUT BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL COOK DINNER.

Sans: ok pap. well send them home.

IAE: Sans could you make sure that the prisoners don't escape?

Sans: shure.*teleports there*

IAE: Welp here goes nothing.*starts sending baby Papyruses back to there au's*

Core Frisk: *apperes* I see you have an overflow of baby Papyrus's need some help sending these guys back?

IAE: The help would be appreciated.

Core Frisk: *starts sending the baby Papyruses back to their timelines * So how has it been no longer being stuck outside of time.

IAE: It's nice. But how have things been in the omega timeline. Any trouble? Any spies from the roming ERROR sans's?

Core Frisk: None right now. Have you gotten any info about what au ERROR Sans comes from?

IAE: No none yet. But again thank you for coming out side when you did if you didn't well…. Hey all the baby Papyruses are back to there Au's.

Core Frisk: Guess it is time for me to go but tell me. Why where there 524 baby Papyrus's?

IAE: Oh an asker made it happen.

Core Frisk: So your doing Q and A?

IAE: Correct….. Good by.

Core Frisk: See ya.*teleports out*

Gaster: I AM A ERROR I DON'T HAVE ALOT OF TIME BUT YOU MUST IMPROVE YOUR TRANSITONS TO NEW QUESTONS! INSTED OF JUST LEAVING IT OFF DO THIS!

Gaster: NEXT-

Katya playz: NO ONE SHALL STEAL MY CATCH PHRASE! NEXT QUESTION!*passes out and goes back to her Q and A*

IAE: Oooooooooooook.


	10. Question 13

Panis Cupcake

Panis Cupcake:*A man with a sadistic smile comes out of nowhere*

IAE, Sans, and Frisk's thoughts: Why must we have another massmuduring freak here.

Panis: I AM PAINIS CUPCAKE! I WILL ASSAULT YOU! *Painis grabs Chara by the shirt, throws her into the ground, into the ceiling, pulls a rocket launcher out of his mouth and rocket jumps into the airborne mass murderer and karate chops em' into a puddle of oil.*

Painis: I will burn you. *Painis lights a match and sets Chara on fire, uses all the ammo for his rocket launcher, every shot hitting. Chara's jaw and right leg were broken, Her left arm was blown clean off, left eye missing and her clothes in tatters.*

Panis: I WILL EAT YOUR EYE! I WILL EAT IT UP!*Painis eats Chara's eye*

Chara: WHY. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!? It hurts…...ssso much….*dead*

IAE: Hey Frisk when did you last save?

Frisk: Right before the question. Why?

IAE: Because bad times are coming. Hey Sans what's this person's judgement?

Sans: LOVE 35 eh? well it is a beautiful day outside…

 _One minute later_ *Panis Cupcake's soul shatters*

Sans: Ok Frisk you can LOAD now.

Frisk: Ok. *LOAD*

Chara:*comes runing dow the stiars screaming in terror*


	11. Question 14

IAE: Hey posts are going to get slower for a while. I thought of a neat idea for a story that I want to get out. Aswell as taking care of the ERROR Sans on this site.

* * *

 **From: iamdaraptor (Guest) -**

 **iamdaraptor:Heeeeeyyyyy, I'm assuming that everyone's on the surface so...**

IAE: Hey good guess.

 **Muffet:Do you have a bakery yet?P.S.I'll take five choco-spider cakes to go.*places 50,000 G on counter***

Muffet: Yess I do darling Ahuuuuuu. Here you go! *gives you the spider cakes*

 **Chara:You get those cakes if you can beat Memelord Sans in an all-out battle in the rules are:No calling of reinforcements and NO DEATHS.**

Chara: NO THANK YOU I DON'T LIKE SPIDER PASTRIES!

Muffet: Ahhhhuuuuu well then I think I have a new play thing for my pet Ahhhhuuuuu!

 **Undyne,Alphys:watch them while the fight's going on.**

Undyne, Alphys: Ok. We would but Chara backed out.

 **Sans:pls. do the fight.I'll give you a crate of Mang Tomas(salsa) and Del Monte (ketchup) as well as a copy of 1001 Yuk 'Em Ups if you win.**

Sans:i would but i can not be a meme lord. wrong q and a kiddo.

 **IAE:Have a list of AUs: So, uh. Hiyas! (Are you in need of an AU?) *Spoilers* It's on /r/Undertale.**

IAE: Thanks for the list. Now I have a organised way to count my failures to stop au's from dying! YAY! and uh yes? for who?

 **Everyone:Have some vanilla cookies!(pls. refer to chpt. 315 of Katya's Q & A [Yep, that's me]) **

Everyone: Thank you for the cookies!


	12. Question 15

IAE: Hey look I love the feedback I mean over 900 views! So thank you!

Salkeya said

Salkya: Hoi! Thank you for the orb, IAE, but I'm afraid All, as in, the chapters you have read in the Beginning of The End Arc in SfA Q&A are(static).

IAE: Oh sorry I must have mesed up the mesage.

Salkeya:Also, would it be OK if Creativity!Sans and Salya come over? If so, Thank you. If not, it's ok! Also... Keep Creativity!Sans away from the ketchup... I don't think you'll like having to deal with a Kerunk Sans with 1 and a half monster souls and half a human soul...

IAE: Yes they can come over! But for how long? I am going to assume for two chapters? Tell me when to send them back.*brings them over* Hey how are things going?

Creativity!Sans:(translated) good it is nice being safe from Error's terror.

Salya:Yes it certainly is nice.

Creativity!Sans:(translated) also why do you seemingly seem to through your life away every time there is an Au scratch that any large amount of people in danger?

Salya: Yes why do you that? I mean on multiple occasions you basically sacrificed your life and sanity during the ERROR incidents multiple times! I mean I gave my soul to Creative!Sans over here to free monsters which i kind of regret but at least I am still able to interact. You on the other hand would have been removed from everyone's memory. And permanently in a battle against a previously thought unstoppable force.

IAE:... Do you really want to know? Because if you do you must figure that out yourself.

Lastly, Chara: Here's a Chocolate Universe. Enjoy.

Chara: YESSSS! *goes there* THANK YOU!

Salya: Also, me and Creativity over here will speak in English.

Creativity!Sans: \/\/ - ä /? (What?) Ok… fine there you go happy?

IAE: Thank You! Now I won't have to alter the recording device so that the askers can understand you.


	13. Questions 16-26

IAE: So a Quick noat from now on things asked, dared, or done from askers not OC's will be in bold .

* * *

From Salkeya

 **Salkea: so, I'm going to have Salya and Creativity!Sans ask all my questions for... 3 chapters? Is it ok if they stay that long?**

IAE: They can stay as long as they want

 **Salkea: Also... You may not want to ask about Salya's choice of clothing...**

Salya: Yes. *looks down a Long Sweat pants Turtle neck* It may be summer... But I'm not changing.

IAE: Look I wear short sleeves and shorts in the middle of winter so your clothing choise is normal.

Creativity!Sans: Also! We have some Dares... *grins evilly*

Chara: Is that a evil grin? I could do one so much better.*does creepy face*

 **Sans: Fight Creative!Sans while he is in Double Soul mode. *That mode is described in SfA &Q&A***

Sans:ok.

* * *

 **Arena Sans vs Creative!Sans**

Announcer: Because it is two Sans's fighting we are going to be extra lazy today!

Announcer:Creative!Sans gets first attack! Lavender pink glowing gaster blaster beams and bones are flooding the arena but Sans is dodging them all!

Announcer: It is Sans's turn what will he do?

Announcer: Sans does a small slow moving bone attack. Creative!Sans easily dodges it.

Sans: welp i'm off to Grilbys. see ya.*teliports to Grilbys*

* * *

 **Chara: POSSES FRISK AND FIGHT SALYA. I don't think you'll win.**

Chara: I would but I can't posses Frisk because she doesn't have a high Level of violence. And even of I was able to*looks at Sans* I would have a very bad time before I could get to you.

 **FRISK: I saw you step on that flower... YOU CAN'T HIDE IT FROM ME! YOU KILLED MY FLOWER FRIEND!**

Frisk: Sorry! But when did I do this?

Salya: Two days ago

*Load*

Frisk:*avoids flower* There problem averted.

Sans:frisk what happened that made you load?

Frisk: Oh Sans….(sigh) It was to prevent me from hurting a flower who was someone's friend.

IAE: Frisk please refrain from messing with the time stream. Unless you want a ERROR Sans incident.

Frisk: Ok.

 **Toriel:Hello, my Goat Mom. Why do you not listen to Frisk when you ask them which type of pie they preFUR? Maybe they're allergic to Butterscotch or Cinnamon!**

Toriel: I never knew humans can be allergic to things before I got on the surface. And I asked that so I knew which ingredient to add more of.(realises pun) *starts to laugh*

Papyrus: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

 **Alyphs: Do They know about the Amalgites? And how are they?**

Alyphs: Th-hey are d-doing f-fine! The-ey and their families are very h-happy.

 **Undyne: Throw a spear in Papyrus's Spaghetti.**

Undyne: Yes! I really want to see this!* throws spear into the spagetti*

Papyrus:WHY WOULD UNDYNE DO THIS!?

Sans:i guess she wanted _spearghetti_ tonight. Papyrus: SAAAAAAAAAANS! I DISOWN YOU!

 **Papyrus: Don't be Regrhettie over your Spearghetti! Have a Spaghetti Cannon.**

Papyrus: I DISOWN YOU TO! THANK YOU FOR ANOTHER SPAGHETTI CANNON!

IAE: Welp time to upgrade it so it is on par with the other cannons.

Salya: Bye for now! *Falls asleep on floor*

Creativity!Sans: Good Night! *Falls asleep on Salya*

IAE: Of course when guests come i don't have a room for them to go time to make one.*uses magic to make two new rooms and fully furnish them.**teleports Salya and Creativity Sans onto the beds in there.* *walks into the basement*

* * *

SneaselXRiolu And co ask.

Droxy: *Whispering* SansXFrisk, SansXFrisk, SansXFrisk.

Emerald: *Whispering* SansXToriel, SansXToriel, SansXToriel.

 **SXR: STOP IT! I like both! Which do you support!**

IAE: Well I will only give you a hint. Toriel, Asgore, Chara, and Asriel live in the house right next to us. In my house live Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Alyphs and me. Sans and Frisk's rooms are connected by a door. Alphis and Undyne sleep together. And Papyrus sleeps in his own room on his race car bed.

 **CORE Frisk: Thank you for protecting us…**

CORE Frisk: Your welcome remember you're always welcome in the omega timeline!

Dilly the Skitty: Who wants to Caramelldansen? *starts playing it and dances*

Everyone:_/\\(-_-)/\\_ What are you doing?

 **SXR: Gosh darn it, SORRY GUYS! And KATYA! STAP COMING HERE!**

Katya playz: I only came here to stop people from stealing my catchphrase.

Gaster: (Translated)NEXT QUESTION!

Katya playz and IAE: GASTER!

IAE: GASTER YOU KNOW RANDOMLY APPEARING CAN HAVE SOME SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES ON THE TIMELINES!

Gaster: (translated)BUT THE OPPORTUNITY WAS TO HARD TO PASS UP.

IAE:But is it realy worth the chance that an evil ERRORTALE character may ESCAPE?

Gaster:(translated)... NO. WELL THE VOID IS PULLING ME BACK GOODBYE FOR NOW.


	14. Questions 27-34

undertale rules:

 **Hi. It seems you are being targeted by Critics United or CU as they call it. But you should know that I went to study CU's forum to see what is going on and after reading a lot of their threads I understood that this is happening to you because some guy named The Illuminati put your story on Critics United's forum because they wanted CU to report you. Some members of Critics United didn't want to report your story because they figured out The Illuminati wanted Critics United members to do the dirty work for them, and wanted CU to fight with you and your readers. But one of Critics United mods, this GoodyTwoShoes person, did not listen to the other CU members and took The Illuminati's side, this Goody then chose to use his authority to send all CU members against you, even if some members realized this was a trap and warned the mod about it. It's all true! Go to CU's forum and read their tipline thread, where all of this happened! This means CU is under a weak mod right now! If you want to defend your story against them, just go and mention how their mod is choosing to side with someone who is trying to cause CU trouble. CU's mod is pretty much betraying their group. Stand up to them, this is the right time!**

IAE: Oh the Illuminati. That makes sense. He is probably is doing that because I tried defending another Q & a felling . But thank you kind sir. That's the first time someone has helped me get out of a tight situation in a long time. (Does flowy impression)But why are you being so kind to me?

(during the line of insults a lock was broken in the time prison and someone escaped.)

* * *

Guest

 ***Brings in everyone from the Storyshift AU.***

Shift Sans: Where are we?

Shift Papyrus says "THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION KING SANS."

?: Don't you know how to greet an old friend? Turn around and shake my hand.

*the sound of whoopee cushions filled the air*

Papyrus: SAAAAANS!

Everyone else:*Laugh uncontrollably*

* * *

From eclipseddarksoul

 **Chara you are 18 and I got you a job welcome to the fazbear family**

Chara: ACT-Five nights at Freddy's crew-Creepy face

The Five nights at Freddy's crew die from the creepy face.

 **fawful appears and starts a pun war with sans**

Fawful: Fawful will crush you fink rats in the war of puns!

Papyrus: NO A PUN WAR OR I WILL OFFICIALLY DISOWN YOU ALL!

Sans: come on pap we will have a _puntime_.

Papyrus:SAAAAAAAANS!

Fawful: You two fink rats remind me of another certain pair of fink rats so I HAVE FURY!

*a massive pun war starts in the background*

 **frisk shout"it's raining souls" and when flowey shows up put him in a flower pot**

Frisk: First of all Flowey is already in a flower pot he lives in Asriel's room in there house. And we just saw the shower of souls it was incredible.

 **oh yhea SANS STOP SHORT CUTTING INTO MY ROOM!**

Frisk: Sans!

Sans: it's not me I swear.

Alphys: Sans is telling the truth look at this. *shows video feed of someone dressing up as Sans and using a device teleports into her room*

IAE: Hey Alphys why do you have cameras in her room?

Alphys: H-hey I didn't want to put them there. Donald T-trump made me. Also h-how did h-he get a device that allows him to teleport?

IAE:Wait he had a teleport device?

Alphys:Y-yes why?

IAE: Because someone stole it three days ago.


	15. TK!

IAE: Before we begin I put in a section that takes place in TK's Q & A. None of what happens there is cannon in TK's Q & A unless she makes it so and dont force her to. Except for The part containing Thriller Killers Asriel about to ask out Chara. Also if a character goes into another asks universe once it is revealed the names will have the initials of the authors username in front. And the sorry wasn't for breaking the rules. It was for my reaction to your comment. I wrote it in a broken mood. Also I am a 13 year's so do you expect me to not be a rebel? Man I rant alot.

* * *

Thriller Killer

IAE: OH MY FU**ING G** IT's ACTUALY THRILLER KILLER. THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO ACTUALLY DO THIS! PRAISE HER. GO TO THRILLER KILLERS (again channel?) AND READ HER STORIES! THEY ARE THE BEST.

 **Do they not realize their name sounds like "P****"?** (sorry don't want to risk it)

Everyone: This was the first thing we all thought of. When Painis Cupcake announced his name.

Sans:*see's portal to grillby's* welp im of to grillby's.*goes through portal*

Grillby: Sans?* blushes*

Sans: the one and only. i will have two bottles of ketchup and a burger.

Grillby: Sans do you want anything else?

Sans: na that should be all.

Grillby: So where were you all this time? I missed you.

Sans: what do you mean? I was here last night. Are your flames _charing your memory sticks_?

Grillby: Sans that pun didn't make any sense. And no I am not losing my memory.

Sans: Oh (realises he is in TK's Q & A universe) CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAP!

TK!Grillby: What's wrong? You never use proper grammar unless something serious is going on. Do you want to go in the back and talk about it?

Sans: uh nothing Grillby love ya by!*leaves*

TK!Grillby: So it seems Boggie445 was wrong. He Is going to have a bad time.*turns to Boggie445*

Boggie445: uhhhhhhh By!*runs out*

Sans: Ok I have to find the Sans of this universe to patch up what happened at Grillby's. Come on where is TK's house? *sees a house that has a great Papyrus lives here sign* That must be it. *looks inside*

TK!Frisk: Thriller killer hasn't been back in a while and questions are flooding through our printers, mail boxes, and some how out of our phones.

TK!Asriel: Um i'm going to see how Chara is doing.*goes into her room gets a week's worth of chocolate and then goes into Chara's room*

TK!Papyrus: *sees Sans* HEY SANS WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE?

TK!Sans:( i'm not outside so who is it?)

Sans:uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i wanted to take a walk to walk off my feelings.

TK!Papyrus:SAAAAAAAAAANS!

Sans: i'm just going to go to my room now.

TK!Papyrus: Ok.

Sans:* goes into TK!Sans's room* so Sans do you like Grillby?

TK!Sans: (sigh) yes.

Sans: good because he likes you.

TK!Sans: and how do you know that?

Sans: your grillby had the look in his eyes of a lover who hasn't seen his love in weeks.

TK!Sans: no joke? but besides that how and or why are you here?

Sans: oh my author got a response from TK and I left through a portal to grillby's that turned out to go to TK's Q & A.

TK!Sans: another thing how have we not destroyed or at least corrupted our time lines?

Sans: oh that theory is false that would only happen if we made phisical contact. That was found out during the ERRORTALE wars.

TK!Sans: errortale wars?

Sans: you don't know? well i think you and your grillby should _ketchup_.

TK!Sans: nice one but i'm going to wait a bit and _mustered_ up some courage.

Sans: look if you're anything like me you will wait a long time before you ask him so*shows that he has gloves on* i'll take you there. *teleports them to the front of Grillby's*

TK!Sans: no what are you doing! I thought you said if you touch me the timeline would become corrupted!

Sans: it would but i have plastic gloves on. now *shoves TK!Sans into Grillby's* have fun! *calls IAE* hey can you bring me back?

IAE: Ok Sans. And you better not be drunk.*teleports Sans back*

Sans: hey TK your asriel went into chara's room with about a week's worth of chocolate while you where discusing Panis's name.

TK:WAIT WHAT! ASRIEL YOU SON OF A GOAT!


	16. I changed how the thes are labeledbylazy

IAE: Before we do this I must address the idea I had for a story and how it may be coming soon…. It won't be out soon probably won't be out before school ends and these Q & A chapters are going to slow down as well. Reason? School. So after this chapter expect a response three times a week at the minimum. Welp here we go. Oh and before I forget AGAIN. The only character I own is I AM A ERROR all others go to there respective owners. And the ERROR Sans war came from Tflea, Nichelle, Salkeya, EveeFan, and IcyAnimeFan. So go to there...Channels? Well just search them up they make really good content. Also I will no longer accept any reviews that a or posted in the reviews after April 4th post them on the form. And no more script format I didn't change the last few because I am lazy. Here's the link to the form. topic/189538/149052434/1/Undertale-Q-A

* * *

From: Salkeya

Salya says "Gasty! Come Back!"

IAE says You want to get him back here? i'm working on that.

Creativity!Sans says "Um... He doesn't know you, Sal. That's not my Dad."

Sans asked "same in your timeline? but ya he isn't creative sans's father in this timeline."

Salya *blinks*than says "OH. Right. Different Timeline. Anyways, Here are some things!"

 **Salya *gets note from Salkeya* than says "Hey Chara Meet my Knife. Here's the Knife. Play with the Knife."**

Chara's Demon eyes start to glow.

IAE *takes away knife* than says NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE SO MUCH NOPE. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH DEMON CHARA ALL OVER AGAIN!

 **Salya reads off "Hi. Here's Chara with a Knife. Here's a Gun. I don't know what I'm doing with my life."*gives note so Creative!Sans and gives gun to Sans***

Sans then says "hey thank you. hey i am a error think you can make this able to knock out error sans in one hit?"

IAE replies "Ya I can and I probably should considering how ERROR Sans escaped yesterday."

Everyone then yells "WAIT ONE OF THEM ESCAPED!?"

IAE replies "I would love to say that I was joking but it is true. Don't worry though it will be going after me first because I put him in that prison and may have possibly given people the only way of killing them."

Salya and Creative!Sans reply "Welllllllllllll… Good luck. In the future."

Creative!Sans asks " **Hey Toriel Y'know, I'm not very _ShyRen_ with my _Punderful_ Puns. And do you like the _Math Pi s? I hear they have a taste of 3.14…_ "**

Toriel, Frisk, and Sans *laugh uncontrollably*

Toriel say "Oh souls that is an incredible"

Sans then says "creative sans you sure are one punny guy."

Papyrus replies "THAT IS IT I AM DISOWNING ALL OF YOU AND LEAVING!*walks into his room and slams it shut*"

Salya reads off **"Also, _LOOX_ like Agore and Toriel are an _ASRIEL_ pairing as it gets."**

Toriel and Asgore *blush uncontrollably*

Asriel *laughs* than replies "I shi-"

Katya playz interrupts "

YOUR NOT STEALING THIS ONE EITHER! I SHIP IT!"

Salya says **"Papyrus _LOOX_ , Papy. I'm sorry. Salkeya made me do the puns. I hate Puns. Help me with some No Reghetti Spaghetti!"**

Papyrus replies THAT IS FINE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVE YOU. NOW LET'S GO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI! * helps with the spaghetti*

Salya *gets note from Creativity!Sans* reads off "Undyne suplex Me and Creativity!Sans."

Undyne yells "LET'S GO!"* suplexes Creative!Sans then suplexes Salya*

Creative!Sans replies "Great there's a giant hole in my skull thanks to this.

Salya replies "My skull! My back! My EVERYTHING! Why did I agree to do this?"

IAE askes "UNDYNE DID YOU START SUPLEXING THE GUSTS AGAIN!?"

Undyne replys "I SUPLEXED THEM BECAUSE THEY LITERALLY ASKED FOR IT"

IAE replies "And you listened?"

Undyne replies "Uhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeessss?"

IAE replies "Fine but don't do it again."

Undyne backlashes " AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME"

IAE responds " Meh just the fact I was locked outside of the world, time, saw everything be obliterated multiple times, and fought over 200 progressively growing in number evil ERRORTALE characters at once for 1000 years. AND NEVER LOST."

Undyne scarily replies "u-u-uh o-ok y-you're kidding me right?

IAE darkly replies "Undyne you and everyone here know I don't kid about this kind stuff."

Creative!Sans and Salya yell "HEY WHILE YOU GUYS ARE PROVING WHO IS MORE POWERFUL WHERE OVER HERE DIYING!"

IAE sorely replies "Sorry! Here let's fix you guys up." Uses healing magic to heal them up.

Salya askes Alyphs **"LET'S BINGE WATCH FAIRY TAIL!"**

Alyphs replies "F-fairy T-tale? I've never heard of I-it but why n-not right?"

Salya asks two days latter **"Finally, Asgore May I have some Tea?"**

Asgore replies "Yes yes you may." *gives Salya golden flower tea*

Salya says "Ok. I'm gone. Salya, OUT" * teleports out along with Creativity!Sans*

IAE replies "Ok by."

* * *

Meanwhile in the anti-void

ERROR!Sans says "I'm FiNaLlY FrEe!"

IAE greets "hey you're the first one to escape the time prizon! Good for you but sadly for your comrades the way you broke the lock on the place and escape is gone. BUT. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing-"

ERROR!Sans interrupts " HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"

IAE responds by launching an immense amount of attacks then says " Hey it syikes out your opponent and sounds cool. But as I was saying. It's a nice day out. Why not relax and take a load off?"

ERROR!Sans reacts by yelling " HEY THATS ALSO MY LINE!" And then *proceeds fires off a barrage of ERROR Gaster Blasters.*

IAE counters with his own Gaster Blasters than teleports behind ERROR!Sans and says "Now time to go back to time prison!" *Then makes a portal and dunkes ERROR!Sans into it.* Adds "Burn in h**l timeline destroyer."


	17. Prank!

IAE says "Hello I have an announcement. I've changed my mind I will still take reviews for chapters. Just the forem will get higher priority. And if you PM me a Question or something for the Q & A just put Q & A as the subject. Anyways on with the chapter! Also go read Tflea's, TK's, Nichelle's, Salkeya's and Katya's Q & A's and stories there realy good. Please don't forget this one though.(Ps this chapter has been in the works for awhile that's why the reviews are kind of old.)(Pps sorry about the spelling errors couldent figure out the spellings or find the asks for the life of me)

* * *

 **Painis Cupcake**

 **Painis Cupcake says "My name is meant to sound like PAIN. I have consumed 20 kill me come back stronger pills."**

IAE replies "So do you want a rematch with Sans?"

Painis Cupcake says "Sure why not because I will pound him to dust"*pulls out rocket launcher*

Sans replies "ok."

* * *

 **Arena battle Sans vs Painis Cupcake!**

Announcer announces "Sans gets first turn! What will he do?"

Sans says "LOVE Level 25 eh?... It's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like these people like you?" *attacks starts using basic bones.*

Frisk yells "GO SANS! DUNK HIM HARD!"

Chara yells " GO PAINIS! REPAY HIM FOR ALL OF THE TIMES HE KILLED ME!"

Announcer announces " And Sans starts this battle off with an incredible monologue and attacks! With most of the crowd cheering on Painis Cupcake becaus-"

Sans says "heya you have been doing good at dodging. let's see how you handle these!" *summons and fires off 200 Gaster Blasters* *Pain's soul breaks*

Everyone except Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Asriel, and Chara facial expressions are O-O

Announcer says "W-w-what just h-happened?"

Sans says "Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet-"

Everyone yells "DUUUUNKED ON!"

Panis is revived from the pills yells "I'm back baby and it's time for you to-"*starts fighting with himself?*

The soldier appears!

Soldier says "If fighting is sure t- What am I doing here. Did I turn into Painis Cupcake again? What can I do to make up for Painis' actions."

Sans repies " it's fine. Goodby."*teleports out*

* * *

 **Salkeya**

Salya yells "THE ILLUMINATI!" *illuminati music plays*

Creative!Sans *Slaps Salya lightly* than yells "GET A GRIP! Also, we have been contacted by a CU also... I don't feel like dealing with the change, so... Can me and Sal crash here for a few chapters? We won't do anything bad!"

IAE politely answers "You guys can crash here any time! The CU should be off my back and the guest room"

KABOOM!

IAE looks over to the house and it in tatters and surrounded by dust. Yells "WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE!" a note appears in front of him. Reads off "Hey you know that one day that you allow us to send out mail? Here's my letter and a special gift! JUST FOR YOU! ; ) Hope you like it!

Frisk and Sans *teleport in and yell "WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED?"

IAE angrily yells "THOSE F****NG ERRORTALE CHARACTERS!" *rebuilds house, revives everyone in the house, and then turns to talk to Creative!Sans and Salka.

IAE says "uhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm sorry you had to see that? And that won't happen again i promise."

Creative!Sans replyes "Ok… But dude how powerful are you? You just revived 6 monsters and rebuild your house without as much as a swet."

IAE*teleports out*

Frisk says "Quick bit of advice to you guys. I AM A ERROR doesn't like talking about the past. Though he may give hints if askers ask. Though that's an if. It's like getting Sans to talk about Gaster or his feelings."

Creative!Sans says "Ok then. Let's lighten up the mood. Sans Here's some Infinite Ketchup!"*hands a orange ketchup bottle*

Sans *takes ketchup* says "hey thank you!" *opened ketchup and pours it into his mouth* *After Sans opens and drinks it*

Salya and Creative!Sans Yell "APRIL FOOLS! IT'S FULL OF **HOT SAUCE!"**

Sans calmly replys "what do ya mean? it tastes like ketchup.." *Hot sauce reaches magical stomach* screams "HOLY SH*T THAT IS HOOOOOOOT WATER! MILK! YOGURT! ANYTHING!"

Everyone except Frisk *laugh uncontrollably*

Sans replies "salya, creative!sans good job! you got me good."

Creative!Sans replies "But, really. Some Infi Ketchup" (Hands the real bottle of Infinite ketchup)

Sans replies "no joke? thanks!"

IAE says "Hey Creative!Sans. I have some leftover ketchup flavored ice cream here you want some? And I can get any other flavors so what do you guys want?"

Frisk says "Vanila please."

Sans says "same as frisk"

Chara says "All chocolate flavors mixed into one."

Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore say "Butterscotch and cinnamon."

Papyrus says "SPAGHETTI PLEASE!"

Alphys says "U-um just a-a nice cream."

Undyne says "SOUR LEMON BECAUSE IT'S INTENSE IN HOW SOUR IT IS!"

Mettaton *breaks through the wall* than says "I will have the new MTT-brand Sequin mixed caramel ice cream extreme vanilla."

IAE yells "WHAT IS THE RULE ABOUT BREAKING DOWN WALLS IN RANDOM PEOPLE'S HOUSES OR MINE!"

Mettaton in a sassy way says "Don't. But darling that makes my entrances so boring and normal."

IAE says "So? If it weren't for my ability to basically warp reality and summon and fix things at will you would be in jail for the rest of your life!

Creative!Sans says "Can we just eat our ice cream now?

IAE says "Sorry. Here you go."*gives ice cream to them*

Salya says "There is nothing like icecream to follow up a good prank.

Sans says " that is true. but you want to know what's better?

Creative!Sans *gives Sans a suspicious look and stops eating his ice cream* than says "What?"

Sans says "a revenge prank."

Creative!Sans looks at IAE.

IAE says "Uh yeah that ketchup flavored ice cream.. Was made by Undyne for Sans's birthday and she used monster grown Carolina peppers instead of actual kechup."

Creative!Sans mutters "Oh sh*t this is going to hurt!"

Salka says "At least you will learn a lesson from this. Don't assume a gift after a prank isn't a prank it self. Good lord that is going to be painful for Cr"

Creative!Sans and Salka suddenly scream "AHHHHH IT BUUUUURRRRRNS! ITS BURNING MY SOUL!"

Salka while in vasts amounts of pain says "Why am I getting this horrible burning! I atleast understand Creative!Sans getting it because HE ATE IT!"

Sans replies in a scientific accent "simple salka. you gave your soul to creative!sans over there there by linking your souls. and monster food dissolves and is absorbed by the soul to replenish it's hp. your get the idea now right? your soul absorbed some of the ice cream when he ate it."

Salka replies "But when ever Creative!Sans got krunk I never felt the effects."

Sans says "simple. you humans don't get drunk from ketchup. and i think it's about time to do the surprise?"

IAE says "Yes it's time for a prank war! All reviewers vs us. One prank per time they have reviewed before this chapter comes up and if they haven't reviewed? They have one prank. So. ARE YOU READY? I will start writing it in 6 days. So post your pranks! And don't worry I will still post chapters before that comes out.


	18. The ERRORTALE wars

iamdaraptor

iamdaraptor askes **"What other Error! characters do you think are out there? There's an OC Error! Frisk on Deviantart (the only thing you have to worry about is when they get upset), there's a comic thing for Error!dyne and Error! Paps, There are some Error! Muffet, Error! Gaster, and Error! Mettaton fanart across Google, and then there's the infamous Error! Sans. Not to mention the sans fusions I've found. From Aftertale to Underfresh (the horror). Also I'm sorry that my previous question was junk. I just didn't know the full scope of the war with Error! Sans. :I :("**

IAE: Here is the main gist of it for every character even OC's there is an ERROR counterpart because an infinite amount of universes leaves an infinite amounts of chances for something to go wrong. And that also includes AU's for example there is an UNDERFELL ERROR Sans, Papyrus, Asgore etcetera. And the ERROR wars…. Well me, Sans, Frisk, Gaster, Core! Frisk, Salya, and Creative Sans can explain it to you.

IAE starts by saying "It started out as a neat idea from some authors. The question being what would happen if sans had the personality of Chara or at the very least the want to erase the word because how it isn't perfect. Than someone brought it to life. Lover of Piggies or the crayon queen."

Salya adds "After that it began to grow to an enormous size popularity wise. People loved it and they wanted more."

Creative!Sans says "So they made more."

Core!Frisk replys "Than I told ERROR Sans that a force was destroying universes so quickly that he wasn't a threat."

IAE says "Taking this as chalenge ERROR Sans went and found this force."

Sans dramaticly says "And when he saw it he couldn't believe his eyes or rather eye sockets."

Gaster sadly says "A squad of himself and a ERROR SCIENCE!Sans talking about what universe to destroy next."

Frisk mervously says "You get the idea instead of destroying universes…."

IAE darkly says "They recruited more to the cause."

Salya says "Than they found more army's."

Creative!Sans darkly says "Some went astray to take care of some stray asks. Including ours."

IAE in a looking back way says "Than I stepped in on Nichelle's ask ripping myself and the ERROR Sans that was attacking into a near inescapable place outside of time which at the time I called HE double hockey sticks. Or where time prison is today."

Core!Frisk dramaticly says "Than the army's started to attack. Some stayed behind to wait for more backup which there always was because of the many worlds theory."

Gaster says "The final battle was recorded by miss Nichelle. So visit her if you want to see it."

IAE adds "I than came arround and put the rest of the evil ERRORTALE characters into time prizon."

Frisk says " And there you have it"

Sans says "The errortale wars"


	19. The void

IAE says "Hey the PRANK WAR! Chapter needs more people to send pranks before i can post it. I need at least 7 people for it to be a war and I only have 2 people. So please post more pranks! Also I am assuming Papyrus died when ERROR!Sans attacked Sakeya's Q&A if i'm wrong i'll change it. Now onto questions."

* * *

Salya: **It was a horrible thing to live through... Especially the casualties. So many brave fighters lost their lives... Some came back, some di-didn't. *sniff* I felt so desperate when I lost everyone I loved. They all died for me. And I wasn't able to avenge their deaths... I just... I can't bare to remember the War. I'm going to take a nap... *falls asleep on floor* *you wonder to yourself where Creativity!Sans is during all this. Than you see the dust.***

IAE *Teleports Salya into the guest room* writes on sheet of notebook paper "Hey it's ok. I'm working on it . Don't worry they will come back. Via me or some other power. And the sanctuary is next on my list to revive people and time lines so you'll see them again soon."*puts letter though a machine by the door*

Creativity!Sans says "Hey IAE what does that machine do?"

IAE says "It sends whatever was put into it in the room when someone checks it."

Creative!Sans says "So basically email system for real paper letters or notes. Ok. But you were kidding about how our universe is next for you to revive people. You were just saying it to make her feel better….Right? Because that would be to good to be true and the story migh-

IAE says "First of all I never lie about reviving universes or people. Infact here's the list for profe."*teleports them to the omega timeline and shows Creative!Sans the list*

Creative!Sans*sees that there universe is next* says "Wow. This is true. Every one that died will be coming back soon…. WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS NOW!? Just please do it now. I miss pap. I miss him so much.."

IAE says "I would if I could. But it just takes a week for me to revive and fix a timeline. "

Creativity!Sans asks "Why a week to charge up energy? But the power you've shown in training and in feats. You seem to have enough power to revive about 2 timelines and fix them. At once."

IAE replies "Oh it isn't about charging up enough energy. It's about cooling down. I kind of don't have full control of my power."

Creativity!Sans *steps back* says "Wait you don't have full control of your powers!"

IAE says "Yah I can't control them well if I try to use over 5% of my full power. After that mark the power starts to come roaring out uncontrollably. "

Creativity!Sans *Steps back even further*

IAE says "Oh don't worry. To make go beyond that limit…. Well let's not dwell on that. Good night."*teleports*

Creative!Sans says "That guy knows lots more than he is letting on…."

Sans *comes out of the shadows* says "So you finally noticed."

Creative!Sans says "Yah…. Just like us and the RESETs. But what could be a threat to him? He literaly took on ov-"

Sans says "that isn't the most ridiculous thing he has done."

Creative!Sans says "Realy? What has he done that is more crazy than that. Tell me."

Sans says "Let me explain. Entry number 52071 date 3/15/16 reset and load count 9271846291. Controler of RESETS currently Chara? Current path Genocide. Genocide count 9. Report. Something odd has happened in the fabric of time. Something that has never happened before in any timeline."

Creative!Sans says "A massive power wave went through time and AU's. Confirmed by Aftertale, Storyshift, Underswap, Reapertale, Gaster, Underfell, Science!Sans, and even Alphys saw it on her machines even though they only measure DETERMINATION.

Sans says "A power wave capable of wiping out over 200 timelines including My Timeline …. But it didn't. This is very very interesting. End Of report"

Creativity!Sans says "What does this have…. Wait was He the Source of That power wave?"

Sans says "Possibly…. But there is some evidence pointing to it. One we know that when most of the Gasters fell into the core they created a power wave but much weaker. Two he told me that when he first was. How did he put it. Oh yah. Betrayed and killed by being thrown into his device. His power was flowing uncontrollably when he regained consciousness and that he could just barely stop it. He hasn't told me more since."

Creative!Sans says "Hey. Sans. Do you know if he has a Fatal flaw that could be abused?"

Sans replies "Not that I know of. Well except that he will do anything to protect people and make his friends happy."

Creative!Sans asks"Also do you ever wonder what would happen if. Say he became…. Genocidal do you think anything could stop him?"

Sans grimly says "No. Especially if he used 100% of his power. The only chance we would have then is if every AU went against him at once including the humans. And even than we would have a extremely low chance of winning. But he is lazy like me so even if he switched sides he wouldn't go all out"

*Sans and Creative!Sans feel someone using magic hundreds of feet below.*

Sans says "Now who could that be?"*teleports*

IAE yells not noticing Sans and keeps on throwing things at the wall with labels on them" WHY CAN I NOT PIN POINT IT…. WHY! *notices Sans* Oh….. Hi Sans! Sorry you had to see that…."

Silence for about two minutes as Sans stares at IAE with gaster blasters hidden than Creative!Sans teleports in.

Creativity!Sans "Ok. *sees IAE* Ok mister I have been secretive what is this place?"

IAE sighs then says "It's a lab. I use it to find threats to put into the time prison."

Sans asks "Then why were you throwing things labeled*checks label* through when raged?

IAE says "Oh . Power control. Two my readings keep on showing a evil is around these AU's but I can't pinpoint it! And it is driving me mad!... I really should sleep. I have been up for 5 days trying to get this to work. Night."*teleports to floor in front of the T.V.*

Sans says "that guy. needs to work on his grammar. but i can't argue that sleep isn't good. so. night"*teliports to room*

Creative!Sans says "Where did he come from? And why do they think where fictional? What is this Q&A on some site?! But. I should sleep."*teleports to room*

* * *

Next day

Guest ***Created an au where everyone is a baby, and there are thousands of them, and they don't get stinky diapers, and transports them all there.***

IAE says "Did the would crash from the cuteness? No? Ok. Now this is nice."

Frisk Awwwwwww. Look at baby Sans! Hi is so cute!

Sans says "hey look a baby frisk!"

Papyrus says after seeing the thousands of baby hims "I HAVE SO MANY FANS! EVEN MORE THAN METTATON!"

Mettaton says "Ohhh darling you can't possibly-"*sees all baby Papyrus's* says "No way! How do you have that many fans? But they must be fans of me! The fabulous Mettaton!" *all baby Papyrus's go away from Mettaton*

Sans yells "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DUUUUUUUUUUUUNKED ON!"

*Frisk and Sans then proceed to use hundreds of air horns*

Creative!Sans says "Hey IAE why are there no baby yous?"

IAE replies "Ummm _tiba_ honest I have no clue."

Papyrus yells "SANS YOUR INFLUENCING THE PERSON WHO GAVE US OUR HOME! NOW HE'S MAKING PUNS!"

Sans *runs out of air horns* says "hey if he wants to say puns thats _pine_ with me.

Papyrus yell "SAAAAAAAAAAANS I AM DISOWNING YOU AND IAE"

*IAE notice a black and purple void in the sky*

IAE worryingly says "Well that's interesting..."

Salya asks "What's interesting?"

*W.D. GASTER falls from the void in the sky*

Sans, Salya, Frisk, Creative!Sans, and IAE yell "GASTER?... I'LL CATCH YOU!"

*they catch GASTER*

zGaster says "THANK YOU KINDLY. THE VOID HAS A…. NEW INHABITANT AND IT THREW ME OUT."

IAE says "Any idea who it is?"

Gaster says "NO. I ONLY GOT TO SEE IT FOR A BRIEF AMOUNT OF TIME. AND IT WAS SURROUNDED BY A BLACK AURA THAT WAS EVEN DARKER THAN THE VOID."

IAE says "That is interesting…" *notices that the void in the sky grows bigger* says "That void is growing…. Better Call Core!Frisk" *pulls out cell phone* "Hello. Core!Frisk you there?"

Core!Frisk says "Yes?"

IAE says "Can you have about.. 40,000 more baby undertale characters in the omega timeline?"

Core!Frisk says "Yes we can… But why are yo-"

IAE says "Someone kicked Gaster out of the void permanently. And it had an aura darker than the void itself."

Core!Frisk says "Oh. But that doesn't explain why you want to put 40,000 babies in the omega timeline."

IAE says "Oh yah. That. Well there timeline has an ever growing void like object that is growing larger and larger. Also light bends around it so it has massive gravity. An-"

Core!Frisk Than yells "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!? BRING THEM IN!"

IAE says "Ok. Calm down. We have about two hours before this place is destroyed... I will get them there before then. See ya."*hangs up calls someone* "Hey I need you right now ERROR!Sans a AU is falling and I need your help to save the inhabitants. Can you take my friends home so I can focus on saving the Au?"

ERROR!Sans says "All right i'm coming. See ya soon."*hangs up*

Creative!Sans and Sans's eyes go black and everyone pulls out their weapons.

Sans says "Why. Did. You. Call. A. Error!Sans! Why! TELL ME"

IAE *hangs up* replies "In time prison. We tried to help the ERROR!TALE and other evil characters become good. And we have some success. Thanks to brave good Papyruses of those AU'S.

" Sans yells "BUT WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY'RE TRICKING YOU!"

IAE says "I know you don't trust them. Or me. Atleast not completely. And you have every right to do so. I mean I appeared out of nowhere. And ERROR!Sans destroyed timelines and AU's. But we don't have time we have about 1 hour and 50 minutes before the timeline is gone! And I need help. So I am having ERROR!Sans take you back. But please trust me."

Creative!Sans and Salya yell "ERROR!SANS! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE US IAE BACK! EXPLAIN!"

IAE sternly says "LOOK. WE. DON'T. HAVE. TIME. I need ERROR!Sans to take you back to our AU because none of you have the ability to go between AU's. And I am the only one that can make portals to the omega timeline to save everyone here. I will explain more later. Now I need to get to work."*starts to glow. Makes portal and starts using gravity magic to get the inhabitants in it*

ERROR!Sans *teleports in* "Ok LeT's get you home."*teleports everyone home*

One hour and 29 minutes later

IAE says "Ok all of the humans and monsters are safe…. Now for the Void. I have to contain it in this AU…. *goes close to the void* It isn't the void. It's a black hole. That makes it a lot simpler."

*makes a Gaster blaster the size of Jupiter and makes it so the beam's width and height are similar to that of an apple when fired*

IAE says "I hope this workes!"

*fires gaster blaster*

the black hole was disintegrated. : )

IAE's power starts flowing out of control. Says "Come on IAE. Get control again don't destroy. Anything regain control come on! You need to fix this. Stop. Now."

Meanwhile in Alphys's lab.

Alphys says "W-w-whats going o-o-on? These power waves a-a-are extremely strong."

ERROR!Sans says "He went over 5%. That Idiot. He is going to get us killed."

Alphys says "N-no that can't be true. When we did power testing his power level-"

ERROR!Sans says "ThOsE pOwEr LeVeLs ArE a LoAd Of BuLl Sh*T. He can bend reality itself. And did he ever sweat during the tests?"

Alphys says "No he never did…. But the power waves are stopping so he must have regained control."

*IAE teliports in*

IAE says "Hello! ERROR!Sans thanks and would you mind awnsering dares and Questions for a while?"

ERROR!Sans says "Sure why not?"

Good ERROR!Sans joins the fray!


	20. The Hall of bad ships gets reckted

IAE says "Hey quick warning if you are a fan of any Soriel, CharaXSans, JerryXAnything, CharaXPapyrus, Fontcrest, Papcrest, SansXGaster, PapyrusXGaster, AsrielXFlowey, any Muffet ships, Underswap!Papygore, and Papyton. The end of this chapter isn't for you. Now onto the questions!"

Sans says "wait wait wait wait. people ship me and Chara?!"

Ringmaster 118

 **Hey IAE You said that there's a prison here. In that case, who all's in it? We already know that Error was on the naughty list.**

IAE replies "Do you really want to know? Fine but don't say I didn't warn you because you will be scared. We have over 1969 ERROR!Sans's, 1940 ERROR!Charas, 200 ERROR!Temmi, 3000 ERROR!Undynes, and about 300000 other evil ERROR! Characters. It's ridiculous. And don't get me started on other evil AU's and OC's. But some good news is that number is decreasing! And at a fast rate! The Evil characters are starting to learn compassion and friendship! Thanks to brave Papyruses that help show compassion like the one in this timeline!"

 **Chara: How many times did you die to Sans? I mean, he DID just summon enough blasters to send you to hell and back in that last fight**.

Chara says "Oh. I lost well over 200,000 times. Don't have an exact number because I ran out of room on the wall to make markes. I still don't know why and I AM PISSED ABOUT IT"

Sans says "Chara lost 999999 times on that final genocide run before Frisk gained control."

Chara says "That many times! How did you keep track?"

Sans says "well actually i didn't IAE did."

IAE says "Hey I didn't have much to do outside of time. Made a counter to count how many times you died to Sans."

Chara angerly says "But how did I lose that many times! That never happened before! Even on my first Genocide run I didn't die anywhere close to even an eighth of that amount!"

IAE says "Oh you mean the barrages of random attacks like homing chainsaws flying at your face? or how sometimes the Real Knife turning into a rubber duck? Or how your soul would be in random forms every turn? Or how rarely the battle board's boundaries would disappear during Sans's gravity attacks and put you in a infinite loop going down forcing you to reset?"

Sans says "have to admit that that was really _punny_ when that happened. The _gravity_ of the situation realy _flipped_ "

Papyrus says "SAAAAAAAAANS!"

Chara says "YES! RANDOM THINGS COMING EVERY TURN WITH NO PATTERN AT ALL! IT WAS REALLY ANNOYING!"

IAE says "That was me influencing the timeline."

Chara says "That was you! F*CK YOU!"

 **Surprise attack!**

Chara slashes IAE with the Real Knife. And it phases though?

IAE says "Calm down Chara. I don't want to fight you."

Chara yells "THEN WHY DID YOU HELP HIM!*points at Sans* WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP SANS KILL ME OVER AND OVER!"

IAE says "Simple of I didn't step in this timeline would be ERASED"

 **Sans: I am here to equip you for the upcoming prank war! Here is your shipment of whoopee cushions, whip cream, and other various materials you may need. Oh, and here's the location of Chara's chocolate stash -hands him a slip of paper with co-ordinates on it-Everyone else: May the odds be ever in your favor :D**

Sans says "thanks for the materials. but I can't prank chara so the location of her chocolate stash is useless."

Everyone else says "Thanks!"

Havoc appears!

A male human teenager popped out of a tear in timelines **.**

 **''Chara? do you remember Sans' question about if the worst person can change if they really wanted to? I was on a genocide run and I actually listened to Papyrus and stopped killing. But you...up until that point your rampage could have been seen as self defense. But you kept on going, ruining the third chance you had at happiness. I can't force you off the path of evil but I can stop you from slaying another.'' The human spoke, launching a fireball at Chara.**

 **Battle START!**

*IAE teleports them to the arena*

*Havoc is breaking his promise.

ACT - Havoc - Check *Havoc- 80 ATK 70 DEF.

*Of noble descent he has known magic since childhood. Look out for the BURN effect his fire and flaming bones have.

Chara goes DeMoN

ACT - DeMoN Chara - Check *999 ATK 999 DEF. *A being of pure evil

Demon Chara slashed at Havoc with the real knife but the redeemed murderer melted it with his fire.

Demon Chara says "How did you do that!?" '

 **Havoc says 'Like i'd really let you do that. Ever played pokemon? Steel is weak to fir-'' Havoc chuckled, not seeing Chara punch him in the neck. Chara was shocked that it did one damage.**

''How did you get so strong? You're level seven! What did you do?'' Demon Chara asked.

 **''I'm not a monster so killing intent has nothing on me. You really should have learned to raise stats without armor or LOVE.'' Havoc explained. Using Chara's shock to his advantage he let loose a gauntlet of flaming bones and streams of flame, half the bones hitting and doing 98 total.**

[Aria is tired of your antics. Aria is sparing you.]

IAE says "... Well that was an interesting series of events… Have a good day Havoc and Aria."

[chara goes back to normal]

Chara accepts your mercy says "I won't destroy another timeline. Ok. Jese with people like you and IAE I can't do jack sh*t to timelines."

Salkeya

 **Me: Hm... Here. Take them. My repairs are going great, but Salya and Creative!San are going crazy saying stuff like "THE ERRORS ARE BECOMING GOOD. I SENSED IT!" Or something.**

IAE says "Hey glad to hear that your repairs are going good! But what they are saying is True!Though I understand why you think that they are crazy. If this reaction didn't happen I would be actualy legitimately scared. No joke! Because it's seemingly impossible that a person who has destroyed thousands of timelines and possibly their own becomes friendly.

 **Salya says "Hi again. Hello Error. *Hugs him* I know you don't probably know me, but I know you." *smiles and stops hugging** *

ERROR!Sans says "Oh I know who you are. Infact I have been to your timeline before." Salya says "Wait a minute are you the one that attacked us?..."

ERROR!Sans says "Yes. And sorry for not telling you sooner."

Also, IAE. Me and Creative!Sans wish to help you turn ALL Error!Tale characters good. We've done it before to other bad guys, so PLEASE. Let us try!

IAE says "The help is appreciated! You guys can come and help any time! I mean that's our goal! Why wouldn't we want help? "

 **Creative!Sans says "Also, Pranks. Pranks... *taps chin* Oh! Here *hands a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' on it.* Give this to Alphys and Undyne. Then open it slowly. Make sure they see these words: 'Undyne the Undying. Die when taking shower. Alphys. Die by tripping on stairs' I wonder if they know the anime..."**

IAE says "Oh they do. But can you add one for normal Undyne? Because she could just avoid going undying"

 **Creative!Sans sans "Oh.. Ok!"*writes Undyne. Die while exercising* "Anywho, Bye!" *Teleports himself and Salya to Time Prison and begin trying to turn Errors good***

IAE says "By and good luck!... You may need it. Something's influencing the prisoners. But they will be protected by my Gaster Blasters standing guard. So they should be fine."

 **12:00PM IAE's lab**

Sans asks while working on machine "So Gaster. How was it in the void?"

Gaster says while working on blueprints "It was interesting to say the least. The ability to see all timelines is incredible. Though i nearly when insane unlike most Gasters. I would have destroyed your timeline where it not for CORE!Frisk."

IAE says "Hey guys I am going to leave before I destroy anything. I cant get readings from the void and it is driving me crazy. See ya."*teleports*

Gaster asks "Where is he going?"

Sans says "I could take you there. But you may not like what you see."

Gaster says "Oh Sans I have seen this world and many others die. Nothing could possibly be worse than that."

Sans says "Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you"

*In the hall of bad ships*

Gaster yells "WHAT THE FU*K IS THIS!"

Sans says "Told ya."

Gaster yells "BUT SERIOUSLY! WHY DO THEY SHIP ME WITH YOU, PAPYRUS, FRISK, CHARA, AND BASICALLY ANY OTHER MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

*the sounds of flamethrowers fills the room*

IAE walks over and says "Hey Sans. Hey Gaster. You want to join in the destruction of horrible ships?

Sans says "let's do this"

Gaster says "Ohhhhh this is going to be fun. Count me in."

IAE gives Sans and Gaster two flame throwers and a pair of Swag glasses says "Now equip those and help us burn these ships to the ground."

Toriel yells "BURN! SORIEL! BURN!"

Asgore yells "BURN! UNDERSWAP PAPYGORE!"

Sans yells "BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF H*LL FONTCREST!"

Gaster yells "DIE SANS X ME AND PAPYRUS X ME!"

IAE yells "BURN! JERRY AND MUFFET SHIPS!"

Sans yells "BURN IN F**KING H*LL PAPCREST AND PAPYTON"

Asriel yells "BURN! ME X FLOWEY WHO IS BASICALLY ME!"

Chara yells "DIE ME X SANS AND ME X PAPYRUS!"

*After an hour of this therapeutic experience they finish off standing on the ashes of the art of those ships. Firing off their flamethrowers into the sky with swag glasses on*


	21. ILLUMINATI

IAE says "Hey look a the Illuminati. Welp let's see what they have to say."

 **WordOfTheIlluminati**

 **I dislike being the bearer of bad news, but . . .**

 **Please keep in mind that this is in violation of rules that you, as a user, agreed to upon creation of your account and upon each download of a document (although, I'm sure you're aware of this and if this is the case then why are you consistently breaking the guidelines?). This document breaks 1, 5, and 6 of the Entries Not Allowed guidelines. Fanfiction is for non-interactive literature. A Q and A is not literature in the sense of a story according to FF terms. Be respectful of things you agreed to and to other writers as this is considered spamming.**

 **Undertale is interactive, yes, because it is a video game with a story that tries to create a connection with the player. It, the game, is unoriginal in a good way and has superb creativity and storyline, but this does not give it the exception of being able to break terms as a Q and A or interactive story. You fancy Q and A's and such like that, that's cool, but please upload this document on another site that allows such content. You could do without the interactive and questionings easily and still have a story. Your writing shows that you have potential. Why not try a game novelization where the character is never referred to as he or she and the name is never given?**

 **Also, if you're adamant about a Q and A or interactive content and don't want to move sites just for it then create a forum. If you're hesitant about writing, I do not understand why you have added pieces of valid writing (excuse that wordage, I couldn't think of a better way of saying it) here and there in this document, then practice makes perfect. "Professional" writers did not become published and famous within a day. Why not try finding a Beta Reader as they help strengthen and help with your confidence and writing in general?**

 **Entries not allowed: 1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.**

 **2\. One or two liners.**

 **3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.**

 **4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

IAE says "First of all. I'm not afraid of writing these. It just takes a loooooooooong time to write these on an IPad and I know that writers like TK, Katya Playz, Tflea, And Salkya didn't get to they are in an instant. I was actually there when most of them started their Q&A's. It's just hard to write a prank war with only two pranks from the opposing side ya know? Secondly I made a forum. Just nobody went to it so I went back to this. Thirdly this is going to have story. I mean I have foreshadowed it in previous chapters. Fourthly the reason I don't go and make my other chapters non script format is because I just don't have the time. If I tried to fix them I would get a B in school and my knees would be broken by my mom. No joke…. And finally you the CU judging off your past reviews have already reported me so… Even if I change it. It still might be taken down. So he he.. What's the point? Good day sir."


	22. Some old and new Revews!

**Guest**

 ***Walks in* ...**

 ***Sees destruction***

 **did I come in on a BAD TIME**

 **Ba Dum Tss**

Papyrus exclaims "SAAAAAAAAAAANS! YOUR NOW INFLUENCING THE REVIEWERS! STOP WITH THOSE HORRID PUNS!"

Sans says "come on pap stop _punning_ the blame on me."

Papyrus yells "I'M DONE! I'M DONE! SO DONE!"

Sans says "aw come on paps. joi-"

Papyrus yells "I SAID I'M DONE."

* * *

 **ajlpskinz**

 **This is an awesome Q and A!**

IAE says "Thank you! But you're more awesome for reviewing! I mean it would be impossible to do this without you guys!"

 **Anyway question time! For sans, please don't kill me. I ship you and my OC Raven.**

Sans says "i won't kill you don't worry. i only will do that to people who think shiping me and paps together is ok."

 **For everyone, I dare you to eat California Reaper pepper sauce.(yes i think that is a thing)**

Sans says "huh. it fell right through me. Guess you could say i dont have the _stomach_ for it."

Papyrus yells "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

Gaster comments "Oh come on Sans that pun was filled with _holes_."

Papyrus exclaims "I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYONE SAYS ANOTHER PUN…"

 **For sans,when you said 'you would be dead where you stand' I was scared of you.**

Sans says "oh. that. i was just bluffing. i really am to lazy to fight you guys and if i did you would kill me in one hit. so what would be the point?"

 **For gaster, Did you know there is an AU where you and sans are fused into Gaster!sans?**

Gaster says "Yes I know. And I don't like it."

 **This is an** ** _aMAZEing_** **Q and A!**

 **AJ**

Papyrus yells "THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO F*CKING END YOU ALL! STARTING WITH SANS AND YOU REVIEWER!"

*chases after sans and AJ*

Sans while running for his life asks "Ok who taught Paps the f word!"

Undyne says "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" *sees gaster blaster behind her* softly says "M-m-me."

* * *

 **iamdaraptor**

 **Cold beans in the shoes! Fake glowing dinosaur in front of your sleeping face with a recorded roar! Whipped cream on the nose while sleeping! Hide a bunch of alarms inside someone's room and set them to go off at 2 AM! Paintball out of nowhere! Pie in the face as soon as you walk through a door! Don't pass out when there's markers about! Dress up as a zombie/Sanzyfresh and scare the filling out of their donuts! Switch the sugar with the salt! Drink a bottle of vanilla labeled dish soap! Give Chara a foam knife! 360 Noscope everyone with Skittles! Bring in Underdank for 2 chapters! So many possibilities! So little time! *faints from all the memey awesomeness of the pranks***

IAE says "I know! This is going to be awesome though I am going to join you guys so it is an even war. This is going to be fun!"

Sans says "what's underdank?"

IAE says "Basically. You guys doin drugs and memes"

Sans says "i highly doubt that."

IAE says "Dude even Gaster was affected in this timeline."

Sans says "realy? drugs weren't even around when he was alive."

IAE says "You know entry number 17 right? And how it normally stays consistent throughout most timelines?"

Sans says "yes. And why is this important?"

IAE says "This is underdanks version."

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER FOUR TWENTY**_

 _ **DANK DANKER YET DANKER**_

 _ **THE DANKNESS KEEPS GROWING**_

 _ **THE MEMES CUTTING DEEPER**_

 _ **MLG READINGS POSITIVE**_

 _ **THIS NEXT WEBSITE SEEMS**_

 _ **VERY**_

 _ **VERY**_

 _ **INTERESTING ...**_

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?

Sans facepalms and exclaims "Who are creating these universes!"

 **For the Great Papyrus, how many times did you disowned sans due to his puns? Have you considered on re-owning him?**

Sans says "pap has disowned me 200 times."

Papyrus says "AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE RENOWNED HIM TWICE!"

 **Sans, please, prank Papyrus through time and space. I DARE YA**

Sans says "ok. hey pap come here."

Papyrus says "WHAT SANS?"

Sans says "just come here and i'll tell ya"

Papyrus says "OK. SANS O SWEAR IF-"*gets teleported* yells "GOD F*CKING DAMMIT SANS!"

?says "W͖̩̜h̶̥̱o̘̹̝̹̤͕̪͟͡ ҉͖͓͍͍͠í͏̭͉̯͎͈̘̩s̵̡͇̩͍̺ ̼͎̺̥t̷̳͖̣̭͞h̨͍̮͇i̶̟̘̘̻̰̘͘s̹̻͖̙̙?̠̼͇͇̬̼̥̰͝͞ ̶̢̜͈̪̹͢"̶̩͚͇̠͡

? says "ThAt Is PaPyRuS mAsTeR."

? says "̧̠̹P͖̠̹̮̖ą̖͇͉̣͖͚̦̗̀p̠͈̥̫̱͈̺̱͢͝y͚̭͉̞̥͜r̸̻̲̫̦̞̖̜ͅú̷͉s̷̨͎̠̩͡?̴̭̙͞ ̸̼̞̟͖͚̫͓̗̦S̲̲̞̠ą͈n̡̛̘̦̙͉ş̶̱͉͚̘̥'̥͖̞̩͟͝ ̛̥̪̤͜͝b̫͔̙r̵̵̛̥͈̥̩̪̭̙̠͍o̝̰t̢̨̻̻̼̤͙ͅh̩e̷̴̘̱̣̮͞r̸̵͔̰̩̥̻̪͍.̣̮̱͢ ҉͙̮͎̱W͍h̨̞͖̣̥ͅa͓̖̺̬̙̫̤̤̕t̶̩̫̩̜̟͖́ ̵̛͖̪̰͕̲̣̗͉͓ḭ̶̟̥͎̝́͢ś̡͕̲̘̤ ̛̘̹͟ḥ̶̗̕e҉̵̠̲͍̭ ̷̗́͢d̛̖̩͖͉͈̖o͕̤͡i҉̹͙̮͉̀͢ṉg̟̹̣̗̜̻̰̤̪͟ ̶̖̬̺̻̻͉̠͍́͞h̶̺͔́͞e͕̥̙̭̻͟ͅŗ̴̟̫ḙ̴̰͈̮͇͓̰̝͟?̯͕̼̭͈̘̺͙̭ ̛͇̗͎͍̘"

Papyrus gets teleported out sees that he is in Sans' room yells "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STOOOOOOP!"

* * *

 **Derpy 2.0**

 **Where is nabstablook and what is he doing?**

Napstablook says "Oh. Hi. I'm currently with Mettaton playing music in her shows. Its nice. And everyone seems to like my music to."

IAE says "Welp thats enough questions for now. And remember MERCY is key. See ya all soon!"


	23. ERROR Chapter corrupted

**Incoming wave of puns in 3, 2, 1... To write with a broken pencil is pointless. What's the definition of a will? (Come on, it's a dead giveaway!) Did you hear about the optometrist who fell into a lens grinder and made a spectacle of himself? Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent. When an actress saw her first strands of gray hair, she thought she'd dye. Who ever invented the "Knock-Knock jokes" should get a No-bell prize. They told me I had type A blood, but it was a type O. I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. I just can't put it down. I stayed up all night to see where the sun went, and then it dawned on me. At the supermarket I saw a man and a woman wrapped in a barcode. I asked, "Are you two an item?" Where did the king put his armies? In his sleevies. I changed my iPhone's name to Titanic. It's syncing now. A tattoo artist has designs on his clients. Following last week's news that Origami Bank had folded, we are hearing that Sumo Bank has gone belly up and Bonsai Bank plans to cut back some of its branches. Karaoke Bank is up for sale and is (you guessed it!) going for a song. I did a theatrical performance about puns. It was a play on words. What you seize is what you get. I used to be a doctor, but then I lost patients. Past, Present and Future walked into a Bar. It was tense. What happened when the cow tried to jump over a barbed wire fence? Udder destruction. Did you hear about the man who was tap dancing? He broke his ankle when he fell into the sink. I dropped out of communism class because of lousy Marx. A lawyer for a church did some cross-examining. A man noted for telling puns was locked into a dark closet, and told he would not be released until he made up a pun about the situation. He immediately shouted, "Oh, pun the door!" Be kind to your dentist. He has fillings, too. Cannibals like to meat people. Jokes about German sausage are the wurst. What happened to the lawyer who was thrown out of a saloon? He was disbarred. Did you hear about the cannibal who was late for dinner? He got the cold shoulder. Those who get too big for their britches will be exposed in the end. Gardeners always know the ground rules. This girl said she recognized me from the vegetarian club, but I'd never met herbivore. "Waiter! This coffee tastes like mud." "Yes sir, it's fresh ground." A dentist married a manicurist, but they fought tooth and nail. Did you hear about the butcher who backed into his meat grinder & got a little behind in his work? Haunted French pancakes give me the crêpes When they bought a water bed, the couple started to drift apart. My first job was working in an orange juice factory, but I got canned because I couldn't concentrate. **

*Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and IAE laugh like mad*

IAE says while laughing "Those were so funny! There were so many punny puns there!"

Sans while laughing exclaims "That was punderful kiddo."

ERROR!Papyrus yells "THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE HORRIBLE PUNS! DIE UNIVERSE!"

 **ERROR! universe 1-C1938729 has become corrupted**

IAE says "Well this is going to take a while to fix…. So. Piece out and let the DETERMINATION be with you."


	24. Papyrus says some things

Guest

 **I AM A ERROR how did you survive the world becoming corrupted? is anyone else there? And did anyone from the other AUs like ST!Sans die?**

You see I AM A ERROR messing with the files of the world he says "Oh I survived because quite literally I am a error. For your second question. No nobody else is here. But as soon as I find the corrupted files I can RELOAD this world back up and have them answer questions again. Oh and for your third question. No. I sent them back when ERROR!Papyrus showed up."

Two hours later IAE yells "YES! FINALLY FOUND IT! AND its Papyrus' scarf.. Welp at least it's nothing big."*uncorrupts the file and LOADs the world*

ajlpskinz 

**Thanks for answering my questions.**

IAE says "Thank you for posting them!"

 **For sans, I DARE you to look up Memelord!Sans. Sans says "Ok.*looks it up* oh I can do that."**

IAE says "But you said you can't go memelord."

Sans says "i said i cant go meme lord not memelord."

 **For papyrus, Don't kill me for this but, I think sans' puns are** ** _SANSational_** **! I mean who wouldn't like sans he's a real** ** _PUNNY_** **guy! I'm going to have a bad time aren't I?**

Papyrus says "YES. YES YOU WILL. BECAUSE IF YOU SAY **ONE MORE DAMN PUN I WILL** **TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR OWN ASS. THEN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR RIBS AND STAB YOU 666 TIMES IN THE CHEST**."

everyones face O_O

IAE says "O-ok I think It was more than Papyrus' scarf that was corrupted…..Let me go fix it" *teleports*

 **For alpys,I dare you to watch RWBY.**

Alphys says "O-ok! I'll get to it after I finish watching-"

Undyne yells "ONE PUNCH!"

 **For frisk, I ship you and sans,asriel and papyrus. How does that make you feel?**

Frisk replies "Paps is ok. I meen he is the most happy monster in the underground so I can see myself dating Paps. Asriel is incredibly cute! So that is reasonable. You should see Chara when she is by Asriel though. She definitely has a crush on him. And before you ask. No it is not wrong. She is his adopted sister. Though IAE keep saying TKara is the one of the best Chara ships. But I don't understand why. Sans?...*looks around and sees that Sans can't hear this* I-i kind of like him. I mean he is funny, cute, kind, and he remembers though LOADs like me. So if the word is RELOADED he won't forget. **"**

 **For undyne,Why are you teaching the papyrus bad words?**

IAE teleports back and says "It was only Papyrus' scarf that was corrupted. So. Undyne what did you do to Papyrus?"

Undyne says "Uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I may have raged a little."

IAE says "What where you raging at?"

Sans' eye activates and he says "You better have a good reason to have said those types of things while my bro was around."

Undyne nervously says "A-a human was coming though w-waterf-fall while me and Papyrus w-where t-training. And he was killing everything that got in his way. So when he tried to attack another monster I lost it. AND BEAT HIS FACE IN!"

Sans' eyes go back to normal says "alright you passed the judgement."


	25. IAE Geeeeeeeeeeets Dunked On!

**Guest**

 **In the name of 5/4, I say kick down the door to someone's room dressed as Boba Fett. Really early in the morning. XD**

IAE says "Ok…. What's special about 5/4? Eh this will be funny though."

* * *

 _Next morning_

*kicks down front door* IAE dressed a Boba Fett yells "Everyone in this house! You are surrounded! You will be taken priz-" *Everyone in the house attacks IAE*

Undyne yells "DIE BOBA! YOU AND DARTH VADAR ARE GOING DOWN!"

Alphys says "My life detector confirms that your claim that we are surrounded is a load of Bulshit!"

Papyrus yells "GET WRECKED! MOTHER F***ER!"

Sans says "Hey guess we're going to be _uprooting_ the _foundations_ of your attack."*uses blue magic to suspend IAE above the house*

IAE says "Uhhhh guyes? It was jus-"

Gaster and Sans surround IAE with 2000 Gaster Blasters than they say "Geeeeeeeeeeeeet *they fire the Gaster Blasters* Dunked On!"

IAE yells as he falls yells "OOOOOOOOOOOWCH THAT HURTS A TON!"

Sans says "So it hurt a _skeloton_?"

* * *

 **AkumaNoKiseki**

 **Sans, I dare to shout I LOVE YOU TORI!**

Sans says "na. rather not. if i did tori and asgore would come running after me firing fireballs."

Papyrus says "SANS YOU HAVE TO! THE REVIEWER DARED YOU AND YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

Sans says "i know. you must do all dares from reviewers. but you know me. i'm just to lazy."

IAE says "Actually you can skip out of the dare. You will just have a punishment that is related to the dare."

Sans says "welp i'll take the punishment."

IAE says "You have to search up Soriel pictures for two hours with Frisk."

Sans says "fine"

* * *

 _One hour later_

Sans starts puking and he says "WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS!? I MEAN I SAW SOME AT LEAST SOME REASONABLE MOMENTS IN THE HALL OF BAD SHIPS BUT THIS THIS IS INSANE"

Frisk says "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope so much nope."*walks out*

IAE throws Frisk a bleach bottle says "It's memory bleach. Drink it to forget the last hour. Though it will make you pass out."

Frisk exclaims "THANK YOU!" *runs to Sans* says "Drink this it will make you forget the last hour!"

Sans says"Thank you Frisk."*drinks it than passes out*

Frisk says "Welp I don't want to remember any of it so."*drinks it and passes out falling on Sans*

* * *

 **Josho 123**

 **Mettaton I want an exclusive on your new sitcom "That's Mettaton!"**

Mettaton says "Ok darling! When are you available? This will be amazing! A human on the show!"*starts rambling about what they are going to do.*

 **Undyne: Alright, u wanna tussle?**

Undyne yells "LET'S GO PUNK!"

Josho says "Let's tussle! *summons a rapier* en garde!"

 **Battle START!**

 **Arena The MORPH ARENA**

 ***The wind is howling**

Announcer announces "And Josho attacks! Removing 800 HP from Undyne!"

Undyne exclaims "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!"

Announcer exclaims "Undyne attacks using tons of spears but Josho avoids them!"

Announcer announces "The arena changes to trap mode! On random places on the battle board arrows will be shot from the sides of the arena!"

 ***Undyne suplexes a boulder just because she can.**

Announcer announces "And Jo-"

The crowd yells "JUST SHUT UP! LET THE COMBATANTS SPEAK YOU DIMWIT!"

Announcer says "Ok. Jerks."

Josho FIGHTS but he barely nics Undyne so he does 69 damage

Undynes yells "YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME? BECAUSE I UNDYNE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

Undyne FIGHTS! But only hits Josho with one spear dealing 10 Damage!

Josho replies back "IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL AN ATTACK? THAT WAS PATHETIC! YOU ONLY HIT ME WITH ONE SPEAR!"

Josho FIGHTS! Taking Undyne down to 1 HP!

Undyne says "Huh guess I underestimated you. Good fight punk!"

* * *

 **DestinyMason**

IAE says "Hoi! Thanks for revewing! Now lets awnser some questions!"

 **ERROR, what is your story? How did you meet everyone?**

IAE says "Well. After the bonding moment where Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and Toriel view the sun for the first time Frisk had to leave because she had to go see her real parents. *you see Frisk walk out of the room and Sans goes to check on her* I expected her to leave at this point. Anyway when she got home her "parents" stabbed her till she was at 1HP purely for the fact of surviving the fall into the underground…. Her parents were really abusive. Moving on. While Frisk and her "parents" were having a family bonding moment. Her friends were having an _aMAZEing_ time trying to get home's on the surface. And by amazing I mean getting attacked by every human they met. So they headed back to the underground and I met them in the judgment hall. Turns out that place is time anomaly central. Guess it's from all the resets that occurred there. Anyway long story short. I turned the underground into a flying island and Frisks parents are in jail for child abuse.

 **Papyrus, you and Undyne should have a fight! Not to the death or anything, but Undyne tries to get Paps to 1 HP, and Paps tries to get Undyne to 1 HP.**

Marty: Or you can have a cooking duel!

 **Or, you can fight!**

Marty: Duel!

 **Fight!**

Marty: Duel!

 **Fight!**

Marty: Duel!

 **Y'know what? Howzabout we let ERROR decide. It's up to you!**

IAE says "Ok. Let's do both! They will cook a full inventory of whatever they want. Then they will fight and use their food as healing items. Though I won't be doing it this chapter one FIGHT is all I can handle a chapter so. Don't get arrested and have a good day!"


	26. Two Reapers?

IAE says "Sorry about the short chapter I need to tell you guys something. I have been working on a school Ipad to do this and we will have to return them soon. So don't expect any Q&A from me on the last week of May. Any way **."**

 **Reaper (Guest)**

 **Reaper:*Walks in with a massive scythe on their shoulder and Gaster Blaster Scythe things (From Reapertale) floating around him* Someone call for death? Cause death's come knocking on your door.**

IAE says "I should have died like 400 times already? And Frisk? Don't get me started on how many times she died. Soooooo. No we don't want death. It is actually Papyrus' birthday soo. Nob off death"

*Reaper!Sans comes in*

RT!Sans says "It isn't a party until you have proper death on your hands. And why does that guy have one of my scythes! Give it back!"

*Reaper gives Reaper!Sans his scythe and runs*

RT!Sans says "So anyway. Mind if I stay for a while? I need a break from Chara's madness."

IAE says "As Long as you answer questions, do dares, and DON'T KILL ANYONE. Unless someone dares or asks you to."

RT!Sans replies "Ok."

REAPERTALE JOINS THE PARTY!


	27. A flood of Temmi

Guest

:Dude. 5/4? May 4? May the fourth be with you? Star Wars Day? Ring any bells?

Papyrus yells "I WILL F**KING END YOU! YOU CA-"

IAE teleports Papyrus out then says "Sorry about that. He has been REALLY easy to tick off lately and thanks for telling me that 5/4 is Star Wars Day."

The Doctor (Guest)

The Doctor:Ever meet the Daleks? Better if you don't

IAE says "I met the Daleks once during my Universe hops and let's just say. I gave them a bad time."

Guest

:Does Toriel know who Flowey really is?

IAE says "No. No she doesn't."

oh sorry Asriel didn't realize you were no longer a flower...forget i said anything

Asriel says "Oh Flowey is still here. And he is as annoying and murderous as ever"

Flowey yells "I'Ll KiLl YoU aLl!"

Asriel says "Ya ya. I'll get the water."*waters Flowey*

Guest

request to I AM ERROR: plz add Doctor who. thanks 4 ur time

IAE says "Sorry I can't. I have never watched Doctor Who. Though my friend who recently moved away recomended it to me. But again I'm sorry. :("

Call-Me-A-Punk-Whatever

RT! Sans.. I dare you to fight the strongest monster in the house.

IAE says "That would be me." RT!Sans says "But you're a human."

IAE says "In reality am a glitch. I mean I was once a human at least where I come from. But since I can bend reality and wield magic that makes me a monster for any human. And a human is the one posting the review. Sooooooo ya. Oh and I have that cook/duol to record. So is next week fine?"

RT!Sans says "That's fine. So are you ready to get dunked on?"

IAE says "We'll see."

RT!Sans retorts "You're facing the GOD OF DEATH itself! How do you expect to win?"

IAE replies "How do you kill a glitch in the world? A being that shouldn't exist. I may have soul sickness because of my life before I came here. But I assure you.*eyes become ERROR text boxes* I am the most powerful being here."

RT!Sans says "Well ok then..."

Shadowcat500

HOi!1 im temmie! I just put this here for the lols XD

You see a flood of temmies rushing by saying HOI!1 im temmi!1! And one saying I'm Bob


	28. METTATON!

**Doctor J**

 **Doctor J:Sans if you confronted Frisk in snowdin instead of Papyrus in a genocide run would sparing you have been an option?**

Sans says "of course it would. the only reason i dunk ya is because you didn't show MERCY to anyone else."

Chara says "It's because they didn't deserve any!"

Sans says "keep telling that to yourself buddy. eventually you will realize how dumb you sound."

* * *

 **Hilint**

 ***Comes in wearing a radiation suit and carrying a metal basket with a interior lined with lead* So, Jacob wanted me to send a welcoming gift as soon he heard about you being another reality hopper even though I told him it would be more merciful not to. So I'm gonna give you this basket but DON'T open it. It's radioactive. Jacob thought it would somehow be a good idea to add plutonium into the spaghetti dish…**

Sans says "hey paps tried using the core to make spaghetti. so that ain't the worst thing i've seen."

Papyrus yells "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT IF YOU THROW TWO TONS OF SPAGHETTI AND SAUCE INTO THE CORE'S MAIN GENIRATOR THAT IT WOULD START TO BREAK DOWN!"

IAE replies "Common sense Papyrus. Even 7 year olds know that food and machens don't mix well."

 **Hilint:…..anyways, nice to see a new guy around, be seeing you soon. *Disappears with the sound of children cheering***

IAE says "Thank you! Hope you have safe travels!"

* * *

 **Henry *A eight year old boy with waist length hair run into the house* Hide me. Jacob's trying to get me to eat his cooking.**

IAE says "Shure! You can stay here! I have some guest rooms available! And don't worry. Papyrus is a much better cook than Jacob… No offense BTW. Also do you want a haircut Henry? That hair is getting pretty long."

Henry replies "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **Thriller Killer**

 _ ***Someone in another dimension starts rapidly presses X**_

IAE looks up and says "HEY! STOP SKIPPING THE DIALOGUE! I'M NOT GOING TO START RAMBLING AGAIN!"

 **Still shipping it like FedEx. *holds up Fontcest fanart***

Sans' reaction….

 ***shows off Honey BBQ and Papyrus x UF!Papyrus fanart***

Sans yells "I AM…. Not going to do anything to you. it would be to much work."

 **I'm not sorry.**

Sans starts twitching and his eye starts flashing

IAE says to Sans "Calm down. Please I don't want to rebuild this house."

 **Also. Do my ears (or eyes because y'know, reading...) deceive me? Did the Innocent and Great Papyrus just curse?!**

Papyrus says "M-maybe… PLEASE DON'T TELL SANS! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!

 ***insert evil smile here* I'm telling Sans.**

Papyrus yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ***runs off***

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sans yells "PAPYRUS! You and me need to talk."

*a few hours latter*

Sans yells "METTATON!"

Mettaton breaks down the wall causing the house to collapse but IAE caches it with his telekinesis than Mettaton says "What darling?"

IAE yells "FIRST OF ALL! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES!"

Sans says "SECONDLY. WHY DID YOU GO ON A DATE WITH PAPYRUS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

*IAE lets the house fall down and is stunned at what Mettaton did*

Sans yells "I TOLD YOU THE BONE ZONE IS CLOSED!"

Mettaton replies "But darling! All zones are open to me!"

IAE sends Mettaton back to Japan with his telekinesis then says "We will NOT HAVE PAPYTON HERE. EVER."

Sans says "Hey IAE."

IAE says "What?"

Sans says "Do you know where that portal leads?"*points to portal in the sky*

IAE says "I have no clue."

Sans says "Well wherever it leads. The LV total there is massive. Millions of times larger than most genocide timelines."

IAE says "Welp. Anyway this is the last post until mid June. See you there! And don't worry. The Prank! war is coming. I just ran out of time. Sorry. : ("


	29. I WAS ABLE TO WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER!

Sans says "i thought you said that you couldn't update till mid june?"

IAE says "Hey I had this soooo close to finishing that I couldn't let it sit in my docs for a month while a wait for a new phone. So you can be lazy after this. As Long as we don't have any problems."

Sans says "alrighty then."

* * *

 **Thriller killer**

 _ ***some one starts to slowly press X**_

IAE resists urge to fanboy? He doesn't know what to call it. He says "Umm i'm a just gonna go into my room and think on how i'm gonna manage things. Because the UNITED NATIONS WON'T STOP TRYING TO NUKE US! and maybe so I can manage the three special chapters to write/record."*goes into room and starts screaming about on how he is going to do them*

 **Ooh, fun, portals and I will happily eradicate Papyton and unlike Sans I can put some effort into it.**

Sans says "hey if iae didn't send mettaton to japan in two seconds the long way round. well.*eyes go dark* She would have had one bad time."

Frisk asks "How many bad times can you give?"

Sans replies "all of them."

 ***pokes Sans* *chants* DEATH TO PAPYTON! DEATH TO PAPYTON! Join the DtP cult now. Our motto? Papyton is s***.**

IAE, Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus chant "PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE! PAPYTON IS SHITE!"

Papyton!Mettaton says "Well you have no taste!"

Mettaton says "No darling. You're the one with no taste. And because of that you can't care a single bit about anyone but yourself. I mean you're only dating him because of how great he makes you feel. Blooky is so much better."

Papyton!Mettaton says "But he is your cousin!"

Mettaton says "Hey Darling. Listen up. Many people married and did it with their cousins in the past with no problems. Also me and Blooky can make kids with out ruining the greatest source of happiness in the world. Bitch."

Everyone yells "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sans, Gaster, Frisk and IAE yell "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!"

*Papyton!Mettaton feels there sins crawling on there back

 **Fontcest is awful too but I ship it :/ I don't understand why I do occasionally.**

IAE looks around and sees that no one is around. He whispers "I haz changed my opinion about some ships. And they may be sinful"*shows a tiny ERRORberry and paperjam picture*

ERROR!Sans: What are the p-pictures?

IAE*teleports picture away*says "Nothing. Nothing."

* * *

 **DGM10 TheNekoKing of Nobodies**

IAE says "Uhhhhh whats a Neko?"

 ***teleports Storyshift Chara behind regular Chara***

 **..**

ST!Chara says "Well would you look at that. A reflection of my past."

Chara says "What timeline are you from?"

ST!Chara says "Story shift. And your from this timeline correct?"

Chara replies "Of course!"

ST!Chara asks "So can I ask something?"

Chara says "Shure."

ST!Chara asks "How did you get such a high LOVE at one point?"

Chara says "By murdering EVERYONE. In EVERY TIMELINE I CAME ACROSS. Which was about five."

ST!Chara says "Oh. Well than.*pulls out knife* I didn't expect to find my brothers killer here."

Chara responds "Well then.*pulls out knife* I cErTaiNlY wAsN't ExPeCtInG tO FIGHT another me! But it has been so long since I had a good opponent. So let's go."

Frisk stops the two from **FIGHTING** than she says "Guys remember. No **FIGHTING** unless a revewer asks for you to **FIGHT**."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 ***Silently ships Charisk in the corner***

* * *

Hilint

 **Hilint:*Comes in* Oh yeah, Henry's hair is personal stuff. Don't push him to cut it or I will make sure that you meet with a terrible fate. What you are right now is nothing compared to what you will be when I am finished with you. Henry's suffered enough from his past already, forcing him to change will only make him have flashbacks. And those flashbacks sure as f*** hell doesn't help. So don't force on him any change alright? Alright, glad to see a good neighbor for once.**

 ***Disappears after walking in and falling through a shadow***

IAE says "Well ok than. Ok i wasn't going to force him to do anything ok. And look. Buddy anything that you could do to me. Well. Lets just say that it would be nothing compared to what I have experienced."

Gaster says "Realy? Being stuck outside of time wasn't that bad."

IAE says "I literally have go to hell whenever I revive a universe to get the souls of the ERASED living things. And they don't keep me in hell because when ever they look into my past. The realize that it's…... Is worse than their worst torture. No. Joke."

Gaster says "Ok. What happened in your past? Because if that's worse than hell…."

IAE replies "If you knew…. It would make you want to kill the entire human race. Or at the very least most of America…. Anyways goodbye for now! See you all latter!"

* * *

 _ **Error 404 aria not found**_

? says "S̡͍̥̦̺͙̠̭̬̤̦̣̺͟͜͢o̵̢̖̮͕͍̘͡ ̲͉̻͎̗̻͕̘̙͓̫̰̣̤͟͡E̷̴̜̭͓̺̝̯̰̝̻͢R̵̶̳̘̦͙̣͞R҉̸̢̺̩̗̺̟͉͝Ờ̵̛̩̮̗̣̲̟̫̤͓ͅͅͅR̝̖͙̙̲̣̘̮͠͡͡͠͠ͅͅ.̧̼̟̼̯̖̺̟̬̞̗̫͈̘̗̺̖͜͜ͅ ̴̀͏̧̝̠̱̰A͟͏̭̲͍͍͓̞̮͞n̕͏҉̨̞̥̪̱̯̜̗͇͈̻̗͈͍̺̖̰͠ͅy̛̙͖̻͘͡ ̶̴͚͇͍͇̣͓͉͖̘͙̭͇͜ͅņ̣͖̯̥̹̞̙̥̼̜̩͚̱͈͜͝ͅͅȩ̦̩̙͔̝̼̘̳̲̠͔̠̟͍́̕͘͡ͅw̯̺̩̣̳͙̰̜̕͝͝ ̱̱̦̫̣̀͜͜͠ͅi̷̵̖͕̝̻̰̰̣͈͙̪̭̘̭̺ṋ̩̲͕̰͓̞̭́͟f̛͎̺̯͓̦̰̘͖͖̙͖͙̻͎̫ò̫͉͉̝̳͚̖̦̱̣͈̙͟͟͞ͅ ̷͖̗̣̯͍̠͔͚̙͓̠̦͖̲̼̫̠̻̕ó̷̝̺̝͖̺̣ń̠̯̠̼̟̪͉͔͎̼̩̳̪͚̲̞̭͟͝ ̧̢͔̞͍̭̰̗͇̯͇̼̕͜͠I̴̢̧̢̘̥̤̟̯͉̤͔͙̖͉̖͙͘A̸̞̤̫̯̱͖͈̣̪̩͚͕͈̰͉͢͜͡ͅE͟͟͞͏̠̣̪̬̳̣̲̠?͡͏̰̖̦̣͕̙̲̙̺͇͍̺͙

? says "N-nothing special. Though alternate ERRORtale characters and REAPERTALE have joined him."

? says "A͞͏̻͓̹̝̙͍͓̲̺͚̲͓̕͜͡ͅn̨̠̠̠̜̦̪̻̟̻̪̼̺̰̳̥̹̳͝ͅy̴҉҉҉͈̹̜̖ ̗͕̥͍̭̰̖͖̩͍͖̦̤͕̮̹͜n̟̮͕̙̱̱̳̞̲̙͓͘͞ę̕͏͈̭̹̲͉͙̜̙̯ẁ̷̡̘̫̯͕̠͙̦̘̺͘͡ͅ ̴̧̛̜̟͖̮͈̙̩̗́i̯̣̤̠͝n̲̦̥͈̳̞̻̥͞͡͡͡ͅf̢̢̧̣͓̠̭͈͔̤͙̦̮̯͈̬͈̤̙͢ó̢͜҉̡̯̖͈̤͎̝̯̮̥̟͓̻ ̷̨̧͙̯͎̱͇̝̻̗̼o̵̸̳̬͎̟̲̺̺̹͖̲̞̰̼̟̦͜ͅǹ̛͓̱̣̬̬̞̦̲̯͓̬̬̘̞̰͟͞ͅͅ ̰̳̹̝̳̳̳͕̳̤͎̪̀̕͟͝͝h̴̕҉͍̼̘͎͈̦̼̺̮̜i̷͏̨͓͙̱͇̖s̶҉̶̲̗̦̦̝̙̣́͡ ̧̡̠͈͙̱̠̪͍̻ͅp͝͏̺̟͚̩͝ą̶̸̸̼̹̺̟̲̭̣̱̝͎s̵̭͙̟͎̤͍̣̗̰͘t͞͏̗̳̗͓̖̟̱̫̺͘͝ͅ?̝͕̥̼̥̜́ ̸̡͚̖̻̥̱͖̼͟͞"

?says "Only that it was R-R-Really fucked up."

* * *

 _ **Back to IAE's house**_

IAE says "What is this and where did it come from?!"

 **Jacob (a guest) {from ERASE}**

 **Jacob:I'm not quite sure what to say. You created another paradox. There's really nothing you can say in this sort of situation.**

IAE says "What paradox have I made?! Can you explain?"


	30. I'm baaaaaaaaack!

IAE says "Ok. Up and atom guys! I got the IPad for today so let'sanswer some questions!"

* * *

DGM10 TheNekoKing of Nobodies

Nekos are animal shaped humans(normally cats) basically imagine a human with cat ears and a cat tail and you got a Neko...

IAE says "Ok. Thanks for telling me!"

...

...

Don't pull my tail

...

..

Also I would like to ask for the Storyshift Chara vs Undertale Chara battle of the (Chara)cters …

IAE says "Why. Why do I make these promises. Why do I put this on myself. Why do I procrastinate."

* * *

 **Jacob At power**

 **I see that you are important to the survival of all worlds. Yet you will knowingly bring end to the worlds you saved. I know you will fight for the good of monsters and humans. Yet you will force them to live in fear and darkness. I see you are a ERROR. I see you are a cure. I see you are the problem. I see you are the solution. Your very existence is the paradox. A problem created at time's beginning when you created yourself. You are the paradox, you created the paradox.**

IAE says "Oh… That. I thought you were talking about something in the Q&A's story."

Sans says "How do you force us to live in fear and darkness?"

IAE says "My presence alone causes… Glitches to happen."

Sans asks "So is that why there are currently 200 Donald Trumps in this timeline?"

IAE replies "Correct. But Jacob. Your wrong. I didn't create my self. I was born into the world a normal human being. The rest. Is to depressing to say."

* * *

 **Hilint Corrupt**

 **I've seen all of these endings. My family, Jacob, Henry. There are no happy endings for them in our worlds. Every ending is the same. Henry is back to being tested on, toured and killed off whenever the scientists feel pleased to do so. Jacob, once the executioner, will be slowly executed himself. And I will grieve in each ending.**

 **What if I did this?**

 **Could I save my family?**

 **There are no happy endings.**

 **They will always die tragically.**

 **So I'll have to kill my family myself.**

 **So we can stay together, forever**

IAE says "Buddy. Don't kill yourself. Or harm your family. There are an immeasurable amount of universes to be made and plus you're forgetting about the guy that gives the middle finger to scientific laws and space time just by existing. And that guy cares more about others. Than his own life"

* * *

 **Annonymous (a Guest)**

IAE says in a sarcastic voice "Are you trying to be funny? Is that your attempt at humor? If so then I give you…. Five and a half stars. That is mucho bueno. That's very kek. Much laugh. Top lel."

 **Heya sans and papyrus what do you think about fontcest? if you haven't heard of it search it up please and give me your reaction thanks**

 **\- your biggest fan**

Papyrus says "WHATS FONTCEST?"

Sans replies "something that should have never been invented."


	31. Chara gets pissed

**Jacob (Guest)**

 **Jacob:*Clears throat* Ahem. WHERE THE HE*LL IS THIS?!**

IAE says "This is the Pacifist Undertale floating island Q&A timeline to be precise."

 **Guest**

 ***Throws Taletwist Chara on normal Chara.* *Also everyone else from Storyshift onto Sans.***

TT!Chara yells "LOOOK OOUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Chara gets hit in the face by TT!Chara then says "Do you want to DIE Guest?"

IAE hits Chara upside the head then says "No Chara. Bad Chara."

Chara says " I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING DOG!*pulls out knife*DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL GIVE YOU **HELL**!"

IAE says "Bad Chara! Very bad! Don't do that!"

Chara screams and attacks IAE and IAE catches it in his hand

IAE says "Lets save this **FIGHT** for after these rounds of questions. Ok? I don't think they want answers from a pile of blood and dust."

Chara says "You REALLY think you're that powerful? Look I've been practicing. And I'm much more powerful than I was before."

IAE says "And why were you practicing? To beat me in a **FIGHT**?"

Chara sheaths the knife then says "Partly yes. But it's actually for a much bigger cause."

*Sans is to crushed to respond

 **Guest**

IAE says "Another one?"

 ***Baby Papyruses rain on Reapertale Sans.***

*All of baby Papyruses die

The Sanses yell "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **PurpleLines (Guest)**

 **PurpleLines:At least the ships here aren't as bad as those back in the Gravity Falls fandom. Billdip and Pinecest are the worst of the lot. But I don't mean to offend anyone but just... *shudders* W**.**

IAE says "Uhhhhhhhhhh what's Gravity falls? And what's a Billdip and Pinecest?"

Alphys and Undyne yell "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"


	32. FIGHTING! Ridiculousness! Questions!

**I AM A ERROR VS CHARA!**

IAE says "Last chance to back out. I'd do it if I were you."

Chara says "You're the one who should RUN."

 ** _FIGHT ENGAGE!_**

IAE says "I'm gonna let you have the first turn ok?"

I AM A ERROR **ACT** - **Check** \- *Chara 9999 ATTACK 99999 DEFENSE *The first fallen homan….. Wait it's human not homan

Chara says "Ok. I mean WhO aM i To IgNoRe SoMeOnE's DeAtH wIsH?"

Chara **FIGHTS**! But the attacks phase right through IAE.

Chara says while attacking "Why aren't my attacks hitting you!"

IAE says "My name says it all. Now it's my turn to attack."

IAE FIGHTS! And he summons 2000 Gaster blasters around Chara in a spherical pattern

Chara says "Uhhhhh…. Fuck this shit i'm out.*moves Gaster blaster out of her way then exhales* Alright then. I don't what the fuck just happened but I don't really care. I'm gonna get the fuck out of here.*brakes door lock with knife*Fuck this shit i'm out."*slames door shut*

Announcer says "Well alrighty then! The winner is I AM A ERROR!"

 ** _BATTLE END!_**

 ***You gained 0 EXP and 0 G!**

* * *

 **Nichelle M**

IAE resists urge to fanboy

 **Hi the iae been a while!**

IAE says "It sure has. Glad to see that you're still writing here! Can't wait for you and your friends to update that AU/story that you're working on!"

 **Life has happened but I'll be back on track soon now a question: Sans and paps may I give you a hug?**

Sans says "Shure!"*hugs*

Papyrus says "NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS ACCEPT AND GIVE HUGS HUMAN!"

 **The (Guest)**

 **The:Several thousand years of history...all of it's broken now…**

IAE says "What part of history is broken? And how?"

 **Guest**

 ***The baby Papyruses are invincible.***

IAE says "God d**it. Welp time to send these guys home"

 **Thriller Killer**

 **Fontcest for Invention of the Year 2016!**

*Megalovania starts playing

 **Just kidding there's much better ships that that such as Alphyne. So, there's been an Alphyne marriage, right? If not then let's go! You both can take a honeymoon in Japan.**

Alphys says "A-actually it's our two year anniversary in two weeks!"

Undyne says "Hey thanks for the suggestion! Punk!"

 **Guest**

 ***Every single bad ERROR is now good.* You're welcome.**

? says "Now I can't let you do that. Can I?"*stops your review from working*

 **Thriller Killer**

 **F*** THAT BILLDIP IS THE BEST! I love BillDip! OTP! But yeah I f*** hate Pinecest.**

IAE says "What's Billdip and Pinecest? Are they characters in Gravity Falls?"

Undyne and Alphys say "OK. GRAVITY FALL BINGE RIGHT NOW! AND YOU'RE WATCHING TO I AM A ERROR!"


	33. Howdy Fellas! The names Bill!

**Fuck you** (guest)

IAE:Really?*sighs* This generation.

 **So Frisk how do you feel about the skeleton bros?**

Frisk looks around then says "I really like them both… Ok I love them! Sans is just so chill and relaxed. But Papyrus is so happy! He is the best cinnamon roll ever! Though I would have to cook for him. His cooking skills aren't the best. I just can't decide!"

 **Metatton evaluate my name. Ps it's for you. :)**

Mettaton says "It's absolutely HORRIBLE!... WELL FUCK YOU TO!

 **Underswap, Errortale, and Storyshift. How do you feel because your getting no questions? Also how bored are you on a scale of one to ten?**

US!Sans says "MUEH HEH HEH! TO BE HONEST I DON'T FEEL TOO GREAT ABOUT IT. BECAUSE I AM FEELING MAGNIFICENT! I AM A ERROR IS KEEPING US HAPPY AND LIVELY WHILE WE'RE HERE!" boredom Level -1000000/10

US!Papyrus says "though we would appreciate some question greatly."boredom level 3/10

ERROR!Sans: I would like more. But I understand. boredom level 5/10

ST!Sans says "eh. don't really care." boredom level 10/10

 **Nichelle M**

 **Thanks for the hugs and yeah I'm looking forward to it too. I do plan to start up my ask again here soon with some changes to the style to avoid idiots and what not...so hurrah?**

IAE: I don't know **.**

 **Any how can't leave without a question**

IAE says "You can!"

 **So here we go: Sans, what did the hot dog say when it won the race?**

Sans says "i don't know? what?"

 **I'm a weiner**

Sans says "good one kiddo!"

Papyrus says "SAAAANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! DON'T CONGRATULATE A BAD PUN!"

Sans replies "aw come on pap it was _punny_."

Papyrus yells "SAAAAAAAAANS!"

 **DGM10 TheNekoKing of Nobodies**

 **Do the gravity falls you must know about Bill's warping of reality ...**

I AM A ERROR says "He can? Alphys and Undyne only had season one at there house. And I haven't seen Bill in it yet"

 **Actually have you ever met anyone who could warp reality?**

IAE says "Besides me? No."

Bill teleports in and says "Howdy fellas!"

ERROR!Sans: W-who are you?

Alphys says "I-Is that w-who I think I-it is?"

Bill says "Oh dumb me. I forgot to introduce myself to you guys! The name is Bill. Bill Cipher!"

Undyne announces "So it is YOU! WHAT DO YA WANT? DREAM DEMON!

Bill Cipher says "Wait a minute now! I heard that you guys were talking about me! So I came to help clear up some questions you may have."

IAE replies "Uhh*sees Bill's soul type*we don't need any help."

Bill Cipher says "What a load of bull shit! ERROR you need all the help you can get! Here take these dear teeth! These should help you out ERROR! Or should I say Da-"*Bill is launched agent the wall by blue magic*

*I AM A ERROR is scared and angered*

IAE says while holding Bill Cipher to the wall "Don't say my REAL name. EVER. And take down those blue flames beside the house. NOW!"

Bill Cipher phases through IAE then replies "Ok ERROR! Sorry about that. Here take these eternally screaming heads as sorry gifts!"*summons eternally screaming heads*

Everyone except IAE and Chara screams "AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!"

Bill Cipher: Well you guys sure do scream loud! I wonder how loud you would scream if you had no head!*removes everyone's head*

*Every monster that lost their head turns to dust*

Bill Cipher says "Aw. Lookers like those suckers can't live without their heads.*notices IAE's head is still on*Wait what? Why. Can't. I. REMOVE. YOUR. HEAD!"

IAE:*eyes become ERROR textboxes* My name says it all. But anyone who hurts my friends.*summons steel broadsword* Is going to have a BAD TIME

Bill Cipher says. "You think YOU can beat ME!? The most powerful DREAM DEMON in a FIGHT?! **_HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH_** *continues laughing*

IAE yells "YOU DONE LAUGHING YET?"

Bill Cipher wipes a tear from his eye then he says "It's just **_hilarious_**! I mean **Pinetree** and his sister didn't even kill me! They banished me from their timeline! And they had my weakness! So how do you expect to beat me **Glitch boy**?"

I AM A ERROR replies "I don't know. But i'm **DETERMINED** to TRY!"


	34. Prophecy

IAE:*Freezes time* Sooooooo before the **_FIGHT_** between me and Bill goes down.

Bill yells "HEY DON'T JUST **IGNORE** ME!"

IAE says "Oh shut up."*Freezes Bill*

Bill:YOU CAN'T STOP **_ME FROM TALKING_**!*gets frozen*

IAE says "Well see ya on the other side."

* * *

D **GM10 TheNekoKing of Nobodies**

 **Wow Chara you got rekted kid should have backed out when you had the chance.**

*Chara has been rethinking their life choices

 **Here have a chocolate bar!**

Chara replies "Thank you.

* * *

 **HilintImmortal (Guest)**

 **and Hilint (Guest)**

 **Hilint: I'm going to tell you all a short story. Give me your reactions**

 **HilintImmortal:My people tell of a ancient legend of two great dragon brothers. The Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the heavens.**

 **Hilint:But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violence struggled dark in the skies. Until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother. He fell to earth, shattering the land.**

 **HilintImmortal:The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed. But as time passed, he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash.**

 **For years, the berate dragon's grief threw the world into discord. And he knew only bitterness and sorrow.**

 **Hilint:One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked "Oh Dragon lord, why are you so distraught?"**

 **The dragon told him, "Seeking power, I killed my brother. But without him, I am lost."**

 **The stranger replied, "You have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now, you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility. Then, you will find peace."**

 **HilintImmortal:The dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time, he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.**

Sans says "that was interesting."

Chara says "This story it reminds me of a prophecy from my village. It went something like

 ** _In questions and answers a player will rise._**

 ** _They will RESET and kill all that they see with there eyes._**

 ** _They will be thrown off by a glitch in time._**

 ** _And sent to like but not like places throughout space and time._**

 ** _They will be put in an edge, a swap, a shift, space, a malifta, and a world of gods._**

 ** _Only to be sent back to the alpha in which none shall rise._**

 ** _There they will allow the ERASERS to ACT upon every timeline._**

 ** _And that player of prophecy will reach a_ _mechanical wonder._**

 ** _And on a stage inside they will fight the last of what the AU's have to offer._**

 ** _A Team of friends. A half vampire, a creative neko, and two lovers who like the colors black and red._**

 ** _And they all will fall and end in one or two hits._**

 ** _The player will move to the hall of the judged._**

 ** _There they will findith there oppon the golden hall their final and greatest challenge._**

 ** _And this final challenge was forgotten in time._**

Chara says "I was the unlucky one who was born with "The Player's Mark" in some timelines it looked like a skeptic eye. A tiny box named Tim. Or just a random name. And my village HATED me because of it. Because they thought I was going to be that demon that would kill everything. And now I believe it to. But-"

IAE says "Are you done yet? I mean you just gave a ton of exposition which I thank you for. But we need to move on to more questions."

Chara replies "Yes. I'm ready for more questions."


	35. Bill Cipher VS I AM A ERROR

**An: Soooo before ANYONE comes here and starts telling me "Ohh you're doing script format! Because of this your story and writing suck!" Or that I'm breaking the rules. Bill Cipher, ERROR!Sans and I AM A ERROR occasionally having script format occasionally is to emphasise how glitchy or reality breaking they are. With that said hope you enjoy.. And sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 ** _FIGHT ENGAGE!_**

 **Arena Flying Underground**

 ***MeGaLoMoIraVaNia remastered starts to play**

 ***Reality is shifting**

Bill Cipher **FIGHTS!**

Bill Cipher: "Come on kid! You're outmatched and outclassed! Give up!"

I AM A ERROR dodges the attacks!

I AM A ERROR **ACT-Check *Bill Cipher 50 Attack 50 Defense 50 Speed 99 Magic power. *The most powerful dream demon. Loves to mess with people.**

IAE says "Only 50 for most your stats? Man. You aren't really as strong as you seem to be."

Bill Cipher replies "Kid don't judge me by my stats. When those idiots complete their side of the deal I WILL RULE ALL!"

IAE:Someone made a deal with you?! Who did and for what?

Bill Cipher replies "An idiot named Donald Trump. And he wants me to kill you and all of the other monsters! But I have some personal business to take care of! Byyyyyyyyye!"*teleports*

*You see Bill near PurpleLines

Bill Cipher says "Now I heard that you were insulting something involving ME. And offending some of the people that hail me. So as a… Return favor. I'm going to change what the holes on your body do!"*Horribly disfigures PurpleLines's body*

IAE yells "Hey Bill!"

Bill Cipher replies "What?"

 ***the music stops**

IAE says "So I heard you like to make deals. Is this true?"

Bill Cipher replies "Yes?"

IAE goes back to normal then says "So I'm going to make a deal with you. You undo what you have done to my friends and promise not to harm them. Then in return you can enter my mind."

Bill Cipher says "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. I agree!*blue flame ignites on his hand* now let's shake on it!"

*IAE shakes his hand* "Now revive my friends!"

Bill Cipher says "Kid calm down!*snaps his finger and all of the monsters along with Chara and Frik are revived*there. You happy? Eh I don't care. Now fulfill your side of the deal."

IAE says "Fine. Come in."

Bill Cipher says "Finally! Time to see what caused that power!"

IAE says "You want to know what caused me to become this? Why?"

Bill Cipher says "Kid i've looked into the futures of these timelines and I've seen you beating people who have enough power to **ERASE** the **ALPHA TIMELINE**. Now let's see your past!"

*Bill Cipher enters IAE's mind


	36. YAY! I CAN UPDATE THIS NOW! : )

An:Sooooo i bet you all are expecting some **MASSIVELY EPIC** chapter with an **EPIC** fight against Bill Cipher. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut there is no Bill Cipher fight. :( I… Just can't do Bill Cipher justice. I rewrote this chapter about 7 times because of the Bill Cipher lines alone so I had to end it with a more realistic and boring end to the fight.(but purplelines and Nichelle M you will get your reviews put in at a later time)

*A Save point glistens in the sky.

Frisk falls out of the Save point and Loads

At the Save screen

Files

...

...

Frisk 01100011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01101000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01110011 01000001 01101110 01100100 1 w9'oqmm. **ERROR DATA CORRUPTED**

...

Papyrus **ERROR DATA CORRUPTED** Erasing… … …. DONE!

...

Some other files may have become corrupted.

…

...

Game loaded!

Player says "Wait what happened?"

In IAE's home

IAE says "Owwww. My head. What happened?"

Bill Cipher pops out of IAE's head then says "Frisk LOADED! Anyway your author is pushing me out of the story. Seems I've overstayed my welcome. So remember! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold! Byeeeeeeee!" Then he teleports away.

IAE says "Ok….. What the heck just happened?"

Bill Cipher:*teleports back in* Wait a minute I forgot something! I forgot to give you a present!*opens up a portal above IAE* Have fun!*teleports*

IAE looks into the portal then says "Oh crap baskets."


	37. The last chapter (for now at least)

**An: I know you are sick of these by now but there has been a change in the update schedule. Check my profile if you care about that. Oh and there is a poll on there that you should vote on. It will help me finish these chapters faster.**

* * *

 **Salkeya**

 **Salya along with Creative appear, but Salya's stomach is larger and Salya has a ring on her finger. "Hello, IAE. Been awhile, huh?" Salya says as she grips Creative's hand. She looks nervous.**

IAE replies "It sure has." and looks angrily at the sky when he says this.

( **What?)**

 **"Welp." She says. "Me and Creative would like to officially invite you to our wedding!"**

 **IAE replies "Wow.. Thanks!"**

 **"Also," Salya stops while Creative begins speaking.**

 **"I would like you to be the Best Man at our wedding. You may bring a date and three guests, though we are inviting Error!Sans, your Frisk and Sans as well, so consider others!"**

IAE replies "Wow… Uhhhhh sure! I'll be you best man at the wedding ! **(assuming it hasn't been published yet. (I have no clue because of my parents.)** And the guests I'm to bring along are Papyrus, Gaster, and Core!Frisk. And can I ask a quick question?"

Creative replies "Whats on your mind?"

IAE asks "Doesapersonwhoismywifefrommyoriginaldestroyedtimelineconsealedinmynecklacetokeepheralivecountasadate?"

Creartive replies "I didn't get most of that but.. yes?"

IAE: Thanks!

 **The two smile before Salya walks up to Toriel and whispers, "Do monsters get morning sickness when pregnant? If so... You got any ways to help with it?"**

Toriel replies "As far I know monsters don't get morning sickness. But because you had half of a human soul and have some human biology. There may be a possibility that you will get morning sickness. I'd say around 10%. And i honestly have no clue how help bear it."

 ***A black portal opens***

 **Out of the portal steps three figures: Salkeya Tacoma**

 **Thantos Tacoma and Thomas Tacoma from GodTale**

 **Salkeya looks at IAE curiously. "Have we met?" She asks.**

IAE:*Looks at past chapters* Mabby. I tend to forget people.

 **Thantos rubs her shoulder. "Maybe you just saw 'em one day while hopping AUs. Anyways, we'd like to know if you could babysit or child, Thomas...? Or know anyone willing to? 'Cause Salya and Creative are busy, along with everyone from the Sanctuary so... Could ya find someone?"**

IAE says "Core!Frisk could take care of them for a while. I would offer to. But seeing how this is on a hiatus until a special event finishes {erase}. It would be a bad idea to keep him here."

 **Thantos replies "Thanks!" He smiles before his mood darkens. "Great... Another terrorist attack... Sorry, sweety, but I gotta go, bye!" Thantos waves before spreading his wings and disappearing and a cloud a raven featers. "I wished his job wasn't so demanding." Salkeya sighs before smiling. "Well, I need to get to work! Bye Thomas!"**

Thomas waves goodbye and says "Bye mom!"

 **Salya and Creative smile before leaving to the Time Prison.**

 **Guest**

 **I demand Chara pay for their sins, STORSHIFT CHARA VS CHARA,**

ST!Chara replies "we're ready to go but the arena had a meltdown and UT!Chara stabbed the announcer."

Chara says "I keep telling you guys! It wasn't me I SWEAR!"

ST!Chara responds "Shuuuuuure. It was just some other pitch black humanoid being with a creepy red glowing smiley face... But anyways there won't be any fights for a while so just give us some time ok."

 **also I baked you a pie**

Everyone says "OH BOY WHAT FLAVOR!"

 **it's PIE FLAVOR!**

Sans replies "man that must be one sansational pie!"

Papyrus then yells "SAAAANS!"

IAE snickers then says"Oh you are going to love this next one papyrus!"

Papyrus replies "What do you mean?"

IAE: How should I put this?... Your gonna have a pun time

…

Papyrus yells "EXCUSE ME HUMAN! BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEED TO GO TO WORK! GOOD BYE!" *runs off as fast as he can*

Sans: Really? Did you have to?

IAE: Yes.

 **Sweetooze**

 **HOI. I'm not Temmie.**

Temmie says something that nobody understands.

 **Anyway, first question to Sans: If you were an 80's rock star would you say you are _"Bad to the bone"?_**

Sans replies with "Eh rock music ain't my _Forte_."

 **I think people who are obsessed with drinking Coke all the time are _soda pressing_ , don't you agree?**

Sans replies with "have you heard about the guy who got hit with a giant soda can? he was lucky that it was a soft drink."

 **The sad thing about trying to explain puns to a kleptomaniac is that they take everything _literary_ , you know?**

Sans says "uhhhhh. what's the joke here? sorry i just don't get it.."

 **Last but not least, I gotta say that staying seven days without puns makes one weak, don't you think? Dude. I feel so depressed now. I need a hug.**

Sans replies "come here pal." And gives you a big hug


End file.
